Foureyes Tsuna
by okiyama
Summary: Glasses and battling do not mix, neither will Tsuna and violence. Often being mistaken as a weakling which I suppose he is , he had to try and survive in his school, which is full of dangerous people.
1. glasses and violence don't match

Oki: This is a new story.

Yama: But we have not much confidence in it...

Oki: Hence, you know what to do. *smiles wickedly*

Yama: Pls enjoy!

Oki: By the way, we don't own KHR. :)

_ooo_oo_o_ooooooo_

Tsuna sighed as he pushed his glasses up. He was really going to dislike going to school.

Namimori (Middle) High was an unusual school. It was a school where the strong survives and the weak dies. Anyone in the school could challenge each other to a battle.

Tsuna shivered at the thought the scary people he would face in his school. How he got into this dangerous school, Tsuna had no idea at all. However, the teenager believed that it was his good-for-nothing dad who recommended this school…

"Dame-Tsuna, you will not even survive the first day!" a group of students sneered when they walked pass Tsuna and entered the school gate. Tsuna groaned. They were right. He was not going to survive.

_Someone help me!_ The brown-haired teenager screamed silently, scratching his hair furiously.

_talK_

"Welcome to this wonderful school, students! I wish you all good luck in surviving in this school!" the principal, Reborn announced at the opening ceremony. Tsuna was dumb-founded.

What wrong with the principal here? Is he a sadist?

"Your school life starts now!" Tsuna shook his head and face-palmed. It was the first day of school and he already started to hate this place.

A few minutes just passed before Tsuna was immediately targeted by three bullies. The teenager was pushed to the ground roughly and stepped on.

"What is a pathetic creature like you doing here?" the bullies taunted, nudging Tsuna with their shoes.

Tsuna glared at them at he tried to stand up, only to be pushed down again.

"Are you trying to act tough, weakling?" one of the bullies mused. Tsuna ignored him, keeping quiet all the while. He had always thought that keeping silent was the best way to escape a sticky situation like this, and not violence…

"Are you listening? Listen where you seniors are talking, four-eyes!" another bully growled and punched Tsuna in the stomach.

Tsuna placed his hands in front of him, shaking his head.

"Hii, I don't want to die!" he quickly scrambled up and ran away as fast as his legs could carry him.

_RebOrn_

Reborn smirked as he strolled around the whole school. There were interesting new students this year.

The principal glanced at an unconscious upperclassman in front of him. The upperclassman had challenged Yamamoto, a freshman, to a battle and lost terribly. Equipped with a deadly bamboo sword, the black-haired teen was skilled in the way of sword.

Reborn nodded to himself. Yamamoto was someone he would need to keep an eye on.

The tall man looked up when he heard explosions nearby. He was certain that it was Gokudera, another first year he had taken an interest in. The bomb man was known for his explosives and arrows. Having a good eye, the silver-haired teenager could shoot an arrow accurately.

There were also Ryohei and Hibari and Mochida, all skilled in different areas. Soon, he would enter all of them into **the **competition.

_tSunA_

Tsuna hugged his sorry stomach as he dragged himself to class. It's going to be a long day.

"Hello, I'm Yamamoto, nice to meet you!" a black hair guy greeted Tsuna happily while others mumbled something like 'nerd' or 'weakling'.

Tsuna pushed his glasses up and stared at Yamamoto.

"I'm Tsunayoshi, please call me Tsuna." Yamamoto laughed and settled down beside Tsuna.

The brunette glanced curiously at his new classmate. Yamamoto was carrying a long package, which Tsuna suspected was a sword.

He must be a swordsman…

Tsuna shot up his seat when he suddenly felt murderous intent directed to him. The brown-haired teenager glanced around suspiciously, searching for the source. Who was it? Tsuna stared out of the window.

"Tsuna, what's wrong?" Yamamoto grinned, amused by his friend's sudden reaction.

"Nothing…"

Somewhere in the classroom, Gokudera frowned. Had the useless-looking boy known that he wanted to kill him?

Reborn pulled his fedora down after he saw Tsuna stared out of the window, where the principal was standing by. He had always kept his killer intent to the minimum; no one (except a few) could notice his presence.

When Tsuna glanced at the window, the principal was almost certain that the brown-eyed boy knew that he was there.

_It can't be… That was not possible, I'm a first class fighter..._

Reborn allowed himself a small smirk. He had found another fascinating student.

_LineBreak_

After school

Tsuna sighed as the bell rang and prepared to leave the school. He was however stopped by a silver-haired teenager in his class.

"You are…" Tsuna began, but was cut off by Gokudera.

"I can't stand useless people like you! I challenge you to a fight!" the bomb man said angrily before dragging Tsuna to a corner of the school.

Tsuna was confused and scared at the same time. He really did not want to fight anyone!

"Fighting is scary!" Tsuna cried out, struggling under Gokudera's firm grip.

_'You are pathetic.'_ the silver-haired thought, throwing a disgusted look at the burette before tossing Tsuna away.

He really detests the brown-haired boy's weak behaviour. Seriously, what's with him, wearing such old fashion glasses?

_'Die!'_ Gokudera snickered before he threw several lit bombs at Tsuna, who shrieked and tried to hide.

_'I don't want to die!'_ Tsuna seriously felt that he was too young too die. He did nothing wrong at all!

"Then, you should fight." A calm and deep voice interrupted both teenagers' thoughts.

"Principal Reborn, why are you here?" Gokudera stuttered, obviously startled by the headmaster's sudden appearance.

Reborn smirked. "To watch you fight, of course." The adult glanced at Tsuna and saw the teen staring at him. Hmm...

"Let the fight begin!" Reborn announced. He had seen how Gokudera battled before, but he was more interested in finding the real strength of Tsuna.

"Double bomb!" Gokudera shouted as he tossed many explosives at his opponent.

"Hii, someone help me!" Tsuna cried before the area where he was exploded.

Reborn frowned slightly when he saw that Tsuna did nothing to protect himself. Had he found the wrong person? Had he overestimated the brown-haired boy?

He was about to get his answer when the smoke cleared.

Tsuna was standing, well and alive. However, he was no longer the soft and weak Tsuna that Gokudera had thought he was. Instead, the teenager seemed fierce and aggressive.

"Are you finding trouble?" both Reborn and Gokudera were surprised at the sudden change in Tsuna's tone. What's with the extreme change in attitude?

"Speechless? I will defeat you!" Tsuna yelled as he charged towards Gokudera at an amazing fast speed, shocking Gokudera for a split second. Nevertheless, the split second delay was Gokudera's fall. He was punched heavily by Tsuna and fell to the ground, unconscious.

...

Tsuna blinked and squealed when he saw Gokudera's unmoving body. What had he done?

"Sorry, I did not mean to hit you so hard! I tend to be aggressive and super strong when my glasses are forcefully taken off…" Tsuna trailed off as he quickly slid his broken glasses on and ran back home, frightened out of his wits. _I'm so sorry!_

Reborn grinned mischievously as he watched Tsuna ran off. So the burette's glasses were forcefully blown off by Gokudera's bombs, causing Tsuna's abrupt personality change.

So Tsuna was not what he seemed, that timid-looking boy actually had some hidden strength.

Reborn was feeling quite pleased with his findings that day. _Actually like me…I never make mistakes._

He had not miscalculated Tsuna's strength.

_oo_o_o_oooo_

Yama: Done!

Oki: Thanks for reading!

Yama: Pls review! :D

Oki: See you soon! XD


	2. glasses and excitement don't match

Oki: We are back!

Yama: We don't own KHR!

Oki: But we do own that pair of glasses. * wears glasses*

Yama: Please enjoy!

Oki: And review! :D

_ooo_o_oo_o_

"Boss, you are here! I actually wanted to walk you to school, but something came up suddenly!" Tsuna was stunned when he was greeted respectfully by a certain sliver hair teenager the next day when he arrived in class.

Tsuna smiled, unsure what to do. The teenager was very confused. He did not even know the silver-hair's name!

"I'm Gokudera; I'm willing to serve you, boss!" Gokudera continued, bowing deeply to Tsuna, earning the burette some weird glances from his other classmates.

Tsuna backed away slightly, still a little suspicious of the bomb man. Gokudera was after his life the day before, now he was going all friendly with him! Plus, what's with the 'boss' title?

"Ha, Tsuna, I see that you made a new friend!" Yamamoto came beside Tsuna and draped an arm around the brown-eyed boy, earning himself a growl from Gokudera.

"Tsuna, you had made an interesting friend!" Yamamoto repeated before sliding back to his seat when the teacher came in.

_principaL_

Reborn nodded thoughtfully to himself after switched off the surveillance television in front of him.

Tsuna was indeed unique.

In just one day, the small teen had made friends with Yamamoto and Gokudera, both deadly in their own ways.

Yamamoto was cheerful among people, but no one could get Yamamoto to laugh that easily, unlike Tsuna. However, the swordsman still did not trust anyone completely…

Gokudera, who had a nasty temper, actually hang around the brown-haired boy too.

Tsuna ought to be watched…

_LUNch_

Lunch at rooftop

Tsuna noticed that Yamamoto was not like himself today. It was as if there was something on his mind.

"Yamamoto, is something bothering you?" Tsuna asked in concern, while Yamamoto just widened his eyes a little.

How did he know? I acted like always…

"Err, I just…" Yamamoto stuttered, unconsciously rubbing his right wrist.

Tsuna noticed the small action and tilted his head, smiling slightly.

"How's your wrist?"

Yamamoto stared hard at Tsuna, trying to know how Tsuna had found out about his injury.

Tsuna grinned and encouraged his friend.

"Don't worry, you will be alright."

"Are you sure? I might not be able to swing as well as before…" Yamamoto stopped, not willing to think his injury.

The swordsman was about to climb over the railing (at the rooftop) when Tsuna held on his right shoulder.

"Yamamoto, don't do it. Don't ever think of it." For once, Tsuna actually sounded serious.

Yamamoto shrugged Tsuna's hand off and smiled sadly.

"You can't stop me."

Tsuna would not understand him. He was not a swordsman, unlike Yamamoto. He would not feel the pain of not getting better.

Tsuna cursed slightly. He wanted to beat some sense into Yamamoto, but he could not. He might be aggressive when his glasses were forcefully taken off, but it would not be the same if he took out his glasses on his own will, which he tried to avoid doing.

"Yamamoto, watch out!" the burette warned when he saw his friends accidentally tripped over and fall backwards over the ceiling and down, down, down.

_Oh no! I have to save him!_

Tsuna grabbed his glasses and threw them to the ground, jumping after Yamamoto.

"Hold on to me, Takeshi." Yamamoto's eyes widened for the second time of the day when he heard a calm voice called him by his first name.

_Is that Tsuna?_

The tall teenager felt an arm grabbed him by the waist and he landed safely, along with Tsuna.

"Phew, I thought you were going to die!" Tsuna sighed in relief as he took out his share glasses and put them on.

Yamamoto caught a glimpse of Tsuna's orange eyes before they changed back to brown when the smaller teen wore back his glasses.

"Wow, Tsuna, you are actually great!" Yamamoto praised. So Tsuna was not as weak and powerless as he seemed.

"Yamamoto…can you please don't tell anyone about this?" Tsuna requested and Yamamoto readily agreed. Well, if Tsuna did not want his secret to be out, the swordsman gladly compromise.

Lucky, Reborn was busy spying on some other student that he failed to catch the action. (Too bad) Gokudera was busy searching for food for Tsuna. (Too bad)

_afteR scHool_

After school

It was after school and Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto were about to leave for home when Reborn suddenly stood in front of them, grinning.

"What do you want, Reborn-sama?" Yamamoto asked casually, scratching his head.

"Nothing much, I just need you to check that place for me." Reborn said, pointing to a 3rd-floor room not far away from them.

_Yamamoto and Tsuna seemed closer…_ The principal thought.

_'Something's fishy…' _Tsuna thought frantically as he glanced left and right for escape routes.

"You better do it or else..." Reborn trailed off, smirking at Tsuna, a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

Tsuna nodded profusely, afraid to find out what the principal would do to him if he refuses.

_roOM_

"Wow, this is sure a well-decorated room!" Yamamoto exclaimed as he looked around the room in mild interest.

"It's a bit dark for my own liking though..." Tsuna mumbled, cautiously stepping forward. He could mildly feel a presence in the dim room, although he was not sure which corner.

"What are you herbivores doing here?" a cold voice froze the three on spot. It was Hibari, one of the strongest upperclassman in Namimori High.

"We are sorry, Hibari-san! Please don't kill us!" Tsuna pleaded, breaking into cold sweat. The glasses-boy prayed hard that Hibari would let them off.

Unfortunately, Hibari was not that forgiving, especially if someone disturbed his nap.

"I will bite you to death, herbivores." With that, the raven whipped out his tonfas and charged towards Tsuna, who was the closest to him.

"Don't you dare to harm boss!" Gokudera warned and threw his bombs at Hibari.

"Let me join, it looks like fun!" Yamamoto laughed and drew his bamboo sword, preparing for battle.

As for Tsuna, he just held his head between his hands and sighed. The whole room was going to get destroyed. How would Reborn react?

…

Hibari glared at Tsuna and advanced forward, his tonfas raised. Both Yamamoto and Gokudera were lying flat on the ground, out cold. Hibari had to admit, they were worthy opponents, but not good enough for him.

The brown-haired teenager did not have enough time to react before he was punched by a tonfa, the impact causing him to fly across the room, his glasses flung out in the process.

"That hurts, you know? Can't you people be more polite?" Tsuna snarled, stretching his sore limbs.

Hibari frowned when he sensed the aura around the weakest herbivore changed drastically. One moment Tsuna was timid, the next he was bold.

"These people nowadays…I tried to be polite and let them do what they want, but they still…" Tsuna shook his head helplessly.

Hibari did not like the fact that the herbivore in front of him was ignoring him and mumbling stuff that made no sense.

_oooO_ooo_oo_o_

Yama: Done!

Oki: Hope you all enjoyed it!

Yama: Reviews are welcome! :)

Oki: See ya!


	3. glasses and carnivores don't match

Oki: Hmmm...

Yama: Thanks for the reviews! *beams* We would appreciate more reviews!

Oki: We don't own KHR. *wears sunglasses*

Yama: Enjoy reading. *mumbles* I hope it's not too bad...

Oki: Ciao ciao. XD

_oo_oo_oooo_o_oooo_o_

"I will bite you to death." The prefect growled before charging towards Tsuna, who simply side-stepped the attack and sighed.

"I can't believe I actually broke two pairs of glasses in just one day." Tsuna retorted, crossing his arms. He was still ignoring Hibari.

"You are interesting, herbivore." Hibari tried swinging his tonfas at the teenager in front of him. The prefect was aching for a good fight.

However, just when Hibari was about to punch Tsuna, something happened.

"Hii, Hibari-san, I'm so sorry! Please don't kill me!" Tsuna jumped back in fright as he suddenly reverted back to his timid self, trying to escape the raven's glare.

_Why had 5 minutes passed so fast?_ Tsuna was frantic. Now he was going to die!

"Ciao, what are you doing?" Reborn's deep voice caused both teenagers' heads to snap towards him.

The principal was leaning against the window, smirking as he watched his students gaped at him (mostly Tsuna).

"Tsuna, you are coming with me to my office." Reborn ordered as he picked Yamamoto and Gokudera up and put them over his shoulder.

As Hibari was about to protest about his fight being interrupted, Reborn gave the raven a warning look before exiting the room, a relief Tsuna behind.

_walKaRound_

In the principal's office

"So, Dame-Tsuna, would you care to explain what's going on?" Reborn sipped his black coffee, staring at the brown-haired boy sitting nervously in front of him. They were now in Reborn's office, a tense atmosphere surrounding them.

"Err…Hibari-san kind of attacked us when we entered the room." Tsuna explained, fidgeting. Gokudera and Yamamoto nodded solemnly in agreement, having regain consciousness a minute ago.

Reborn chuckled in amusement and shook his head.

"No, I know what happened in the room. What I'm talking about is how your personality change works."

Yamamoto's eyes widened slightly and wondered if Reborn was talking about Tsuna's calm and cool personality.

Gokudera's eyes narrowed slightly and wondered if the principal was talking about his boss's aggressive behaviour, the one that defeated him.

As for Tsuna, he was totally confused. _Is he talking about by fierce side or my composed side?_

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Tsuna managed to get out, acting as if he did not know what Reborn was talking about.

Reborn leaned forward, his expression serious.

"I'm talking about how you defeated Gokudera." The principal was very curious how such a weak and pathetic creature like Tsuna could actually changed into a forceful and frightening person in split second.

_So he meant the forceful side of me…_

Tsuna shrugged and pushed up his glasses. (He got another pair from his pocket. Tsuna keep spares.)

"What about it?" Although he asked that, Tsuna already had a feeling that Reborn would ask him…?

"What's the reason for your personality change?"

Tsuna flinched at the question. What a direct question. He had no choice but to answer Reborn's question. If not, he would have a hard time after that...

"I was once very weak…" Tsuna began hesitantly, avoiding Reborn's piercing eyes. The tall man nodded, satisfied that the brown-eyed student was responding.

"You still are." Reborn commented, snickering.

"I always get bullied, until my dad told me something." Tsuna continued, looking down at the carpeted floor, ignoring Reborn's harsh words.

The rest present were silent as they listened on.

"He told me to give myself 5 minutes to be strong, whenever any one bullied or attacked me." Tsuna finished, finally looking up and met Reborn's eyes.

_That's why it only lasts for 5 minutes..._

"Well, mum always told me that violence does not solve everything, so I try not to…" Tsuna ended off, lost in his own world.

Of course, he was not going to tell Reborn about his HDWM, also known by him as the CC state (cool and calm state) or how he obtained it.

It's not the time yet...

…

Reborn frowned a little. If Tsuna could only stay aggressive for 5 minutes that would be a slight problem if a fight takes longer that that.

_Looks I have to train Dame-Tsuna a bit._

Reborn hit Tsuna on the head, getting the burette's attention.

"Ouch, what's that for?" Tsuna cried as he hugged his sorry head. Not waiting for his principal's reply, the small teen bowed and exited the office hastily, Gokudera chasing after him and Yamamoto laughing behind them.

As the office door closed behind the students, Reborn was left alone in his office.

_oUtsiDe_

"Boss, I did not know that you have such an amazing past!" Gokudera exclaimed, after they stepped out of Reborn's office.

Tsuna was speechless, what did Gokudera meant by 'amazing'? It was more liked pitiful! There was seriously something wrong with the silver-haired bomb man.

"Ha, I totally agree! Tsuna you are so cool!" Yamamoto chuckled, his hands behind his head. Tsuna was wordless with horror.

Even Yamamoto…

Tsuna gave up on his friends. *sigh*

Tsuna stopped in his tracks when a figure suddenly stopped in front of him.

"Sawada, you must extremely join the boxing club!" the person suddenly shouted, causing Tsuna's ears to ring.

"Who are you?" the burette asked, looking at the energetic upperclassman in front of him. Gokudera stood at a side, sending a string of insults at the senior.

"I'm Ryohei from the boxing club!" the boxer yelled, punching his fists in the air.

Another weirdo had appeared…

"Join the boxing club, Sawada!"

"No thanks." The brown-haired teenager immediately rejected Ryohei's offer. Tsuna tried to avoid sports or violence if necessary. Besides, boxing was scary and dangerous.

"What? You have to extremely join!" the older boxer pulled Tsuna by his wrist towards the boxing club room.

"Hey, where do you think you are bringing the boss?" Gokudera snarled, not pleased with Ryohei's attitude with his boss.

"Sorry, Ryohei-nii, I need to go home now. It's too late and mum would be worried." Tsuna notified the boxer, smiling sheepishly. He really wanted to escape back home after a long day of terrifying events.

"Alright, see you in club activities tomorrow, Sawada!" Ryohei waved goodbye and ran off for his training. _I did not agree..._

Tsuna silently heaved a sigh of relief. His life was invaded with strange people nowadays, causing him to be clueless and totally helpless.

The short teen had an uneasy feeling that something big was about to happen.

_rEborn_

Reborn glanced up from his pile of documents as the door to his office creaked open.

"Oh, Mochida, you are here. Please sit down." The principal beckoned the kendo captain to sit before organizing the files on his table neatly.

"Sir, why did you ask me here?" Mochida asked, cocking his head to a side, puzzled.

Reborn pushed a piece of paper towards Mochida, staring at the captain's expression as he read the contents on the paper.

"Reborn-sama, this tournament…I'm to join it?"

"Yes, you will meet other strong opponents in this competition. Of course, I would select a few others from our school to join this tournament." was the reply.

Mochida stood up and bowed respectfully to his principal. "Sir, I accept." The teenager was excited. He was honoured that his principal actually considered him good enough to join the match.

Reborn smirked as he watched the kendo captain went out of his office.

He had other interesting students too, like Hibari, Ryohei, Yamamoto, Gokudera and others like…Tsuna.

This year's tournament was going to be an exciting one.

The fighter took another sip of his already cooled coffee when he heard knocking again.

Time to meet the next contestant.

o_ooooo_ooo_o_o_

Yama: *hums* I should take a rest before continuing...

Oki: Yap. You seemed too lazy to type the other chapters (of other stories).

Yama: Ha, people like me needs lots and lots of rest to grow.

Oki: Well, whatever. *rolls eyes*

Oki: Hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please do remember to review! :)


	4. glasses and persuading don't match

Oki: Tada, we are back! *dances*

Yama: Thanking you all for you reviews and comments! *spins around**bumped into Oki*

*Sound of bones cracking*

Oki: *wipes hands* We don't own KHR! :)

Yama: ...*sobs* T.T

Oki: *totally ignored Yama* Please enjoy! :)

_oooo_o_o_oo_oo_oooo_

Hibari stared at the piece of paper in his hand as he laid on the rooftop. When he visited the principal a while ago, Reborn had given him a consent form to join some tournament.

Hibari smirked. Did the principal wanted him to bite those herbivores to death?

_This is going to be fun. _The prefect thought to himself as he prepared to give his reply to Reborn.

_daybreaK_

Next day

Tsuna walked to school, Gokudera and Yamamoto at his side. Both the bomb man and swordsman tend to hang around him recently, earning him glares from fan girls.

However, it was nice to have both of them around.

"Ciao, I see that you are here." Reborn was suddenly in front of Tsuna, nearly causing the student to bump into the principal.

"What do you want, Reborn?" Tsuna inquired, scratching his hair as he glanced warily at the man.

Reborn raised an eyebrow. Tsuna was the only one who dared to call him by his name, without honorifics.

"Yamamoto, Gokudera, I need to speak to Tsuna." the principal turned to the other two students, his eyes full of seriousness.

Both the black-haired and silver-haired teenager nodded in understanding. It was obvious that Reborn-san wanted to talk to Tsuna privately, and they were not allowed to interfere.

"Boss, see you in class!" Gokudera chirped before proceeding to the classroom, Yamamoto waving goodbye to Tsuna.

Principal's office

Tsuna eyed the orange juice given to him suspiciously. It was not that he did not like orange juice, but the drink was given to him by Bianchi, Reborn's secretary. It was known to everyone that the food and drinks that Bianchi served were all poisoned, students all ended up in the nurse's room after consuming her cooking.

The four-eyes frowned and looked around the office as Reborn took some files out from his drawer.

Ever since he fought Gokudera, it seemed that he kept finding himself in the principal's office.

The burette sighed as he stared at his cup. Maybe I should stay low for now.

Reborn sat on his chair and faced Tsuna. The brown-haired student stared at Reborn, trying to figure out what the tall man was planning.

_Did I do something wrong?_

Reborn silently handed Tsuna a form (I'm sure you know what it is. :D)

The teenager scanned through it and horror showed on his face. What was his principal thinking, sending him to a fighting tournament?

_I loathe violence._

Reborn saw his student's expression and smiled wickedly.

"All you need is to sign here." the fighter pointed at the paper Tsuna was holding.

Tsuna's eyes widened at Reborn's words. He would really be killed in that competition!

_Is he serious?_

The brown-eyed boy continued reading the details, ignoring Reborn's piercing eyes.

_Huh, Reborn's the one organizing this whole event?_

Seriously, which principal in the right mind would send their students to death?

Well, on a second thought, since Reborn was not your every day (normal) principal, it actually made sense.

Tsuna shrugged helplessly and pushed the form back to reborn.

"Sorry, I can't fight. I'm just a weak student." the burette declared curtly and quickly escaped the scene, not giving Reborn any chance to reply.

_I can't fight. I will get killed!_

Reborn snickered as he glanced at the paper in his hand. He was going to have some trouble convincing his brown-haired student, but the principal was going to make sure that Tsuna joins the competition.

Lessons

"Class, the principal had specially requested everyone to sign on this blank piece of paper for him to check." the teacher announced as she started giving out blank papers to the students.

Tsuna stared hard at the piece of paper given to him, overwhelmed.

_Are you sure this is blank? I see words printed on it._

Tsuna rubbed his eyes to confirm what he was seeing. He was right; the paper that the teacher gave him was not blank at all! It was the form that Reborn…

"Tsuna, have you finished signing on the blank paper?" Yamamoto asked, grinning at his friend.

Tsuna stared at the black-haired teen disbelievingly. _Can't he see that my paper is not blank at all?_

_It must be Reborn's doing…_

The burette took a clean piece of paper from his backpack, signed on it and handed it to his teacher. He then crushed the form and threw it into the dustbin. There was no way he was going to fall into Reborn's trap.

_I will not join._

Reborn frowned after he saw Tsuna threw his form away. His first attempt had failed. All well, he had another plan…

_afteRschooL_

"Tsuna, I have sword practice today. I'll be going first!" Yamamoto said as he waved goodbye to Tsuna.

"Boss, I will accompany you home!" Gokudera exclaimed before he saw someone walking towards them.

"Sister is here…" the bomb man fainted right after he saw Bianchi.

…

Somehow, Tsuna ended up walking home alone. Not that he minded, but the teenager had a strange feeling that Reborn had something to do with this.

"Hey, four-eyes, sign this." Tsuna's thoughts broke off as he was slammed to the wall. Not again…

_I really hate this school… _Tsuna thought as he felt his glasses slipped off when he was punched by the bullies. _Must be Reborn again…_

"How dare you force me to do something I hate?" Tsuna growled as he threw the bullies hard.

The bullies stared fearfully at Tsuna's sudden change.

_Reborn-san told us to get the four-eyes to sign the form…but he did not tell as he was that dangerous!_

Tsuna was irritated. He could not stand people bugging him. The burette glared coldly at the bullies cowering in front of him.

_Anything to get that Reborn off my tail…_

"Fine, I will sign it!" the fierce burette hissed before he scribbled in the paper and left, patting his pocket for his extra glasses.

_I will just withdraw from the first match…_

He totally did not look forward to the violence tournament.

_ReboRn_

Reborn grinned. His plan had work. By luring the aggressive Tsuna out, he got the brown-haired boy to join the tournament.

Now that Tsuna had joined the competition, getting Gokudera and Yamamoto to go for the tournament was a piece of cake.

With their boss inside the contest, the two skillful students would sure agree to join.

Reborn sighed in satisfaction as he leaned back on his couch and took a deep drink from his cup.

He glanced at the pile of paper on his desk. Preparations were almost complete.

Soon, the competition would begin.

_I'm looking forward to it…_

_ooo_ooo_o_o_ooo_

Oki: Okay, there's not much excitement in this chapter...*mumbles*

Yama: But at least the next few will be better.

Oki: Conclusion: Pls review and let us know your thoughts! :)

Yama: *waves a biscuit in the air* See you!


	5. glasses and competition don't match

Oki: Hello, ppl!

Yama: Thanks for taking your time off to read!

Yama: I'm sure you have the time to review too...*wick smile*

Oki:*sigh*

Oki: Hope you enjoy!

_oooo_ooo_o_o_o

Day of competiton

"Behold the start of the Vongola tournament!" Reborn announced the next day when the whole school were at the gym.

"For the first round, all the participants would standing on the platform in the gym, fighting. The last 10 would be chosen to compete against other neighboring schools!" the principal explained as he raised his gun and fired a blank shot in the air.

"Begin!"

Tsuna glanced around in fear as he felt many glares on him. He could even hear his classmates whispering.

"Isn't that Dame-Tsuna?"

"Why is he there?"

"He couldn't have accidentally got signed in, right?"

"He's going to get killed."

Tsuna shivered as he heard his classmates' words. All the participants there were scary!

The brunette whipped his head around when he heard a scream.

"…I admit defeat, please don't kill me!" someone (random) cried as Hibari stuck him down with his tonfas.

_'Maybe I could just forfeit?' _the brown-haired student thought as he glanced at the judge (Reborn), preparing to raise his hands in defeat.

Reborn knew what Tsuna was planning. There was no way the principal was going to let Tsuna escape. He would use blackmailing if necessary.

The tall man approached Tsuna and whispered into the teen's ear. "Try forfeiting and you die."

Reborn smiled wickedly at the student's frightened expression and took Tsuna's glasses off…

"Match continues!"

Mochida grinned when he spotted Tsuna among the crowd of competitors. That brunette was going to be an easy opponent.

"Hey, Dame-Tsuna, I challenge you!" the kendo captain sneered as he charged towards Tsuna, his sword raised. Just one strike and the wimpy kid would be gone for good.

"Boss, be careful, let me deal with him!" Gokudera said as he lit up several bombs, standing in front of Tsuna.

"I will fight him!" Tsuna growled as he stepped forward and kicked the captain in the leg, causing the older teenager to lose his balance.

Mochida was shocked. The Dame-Tsuna that everyone talked of could actually fight? That was not possible! It must have been beginner's luck, the captain decided.

"Hey, Gokudera, leave him to **Me**." the now aggressive Tsuna jerked his thumb at the black-haired kendo captain. Mochida felt his temper rising. How dare that no-good brown-haired teenager look down on him?

Gokudera nodded and started bombing the other participants. Yamamoto just laughed and joined the bomb man in the fun.

"How about this, can you dodge it?" Mochida snickered, striking at Tsuna in high speed.

"Why should I dodge when your attacks are so slow?" Tsuna taunted as he suddenly whipped out his hand and disarmed Mochida. No matter how fast the captain's attacks were, he was no match for Hibari. The prefect's attacks were much faster and sharper than Mochida, and Tsuna had experienced the prefect's attacks first-handed.

"Bye, captain!" Tsuna grinned widely as he sent Mochida flying out of the platform, earning him gasps from the audience.

"Is that really Tsuna?"

"No, that's definitely not him." someone dismissed the idea.

Tsuna sighed in relief as he returned to his normal self. He was lucky that he did not get killed by Mochida.

_Thank God._

However, the brunette's happiness was short-lived.

Whoosh!

Tsuna narrowly ducked a certain raven's fierce attack. It was Hibari. The prefect was unhappy that his fight was interrupted by Reborn the other day. Now he was going to finish it.

Tsuna laughed nervously. He was going to be bit to death by Hibari! Well, it could be considered as a good thing, for the brown-eyed boy would not need to continue fighting…

_I need my glasses…_

_I'm going to bite that herbivore to death._

"Not a chance." Reborn smirked as he raised his gun and fired at the space between Hibari and Tsuna.

"First match ended." the crowd cheered for the survivors of the first round and they were dismissed for class.

"Later I will bite you to death." Hibari warned and walked off coolly. Tsuna stared after him, scared out of his wits. He could not imagine what the raven would do when they met again.

"Boss, are you alright? I'm going to get that Hibari for trying to attack you!" Gokudera reassured Tsuna and whipped out his bombs. Yamamoto grinned and held the bomb man back before he would do anything stupid.

Tsuna shook his head frantically. "No, no, no, you can't beat him!"

The brown-haired teen glanced at the direction that Reborn went off. _Here comes the start of hell_.

He really hated the principal.

"Good job Sawada!" Ryohei exclaimed after most of the crowd that dispersed and patted Tsuna hard on the shoulder before running off for training. The boxer was also one of the ten students that passed the first round.

Tsuna smiled as he watched the boxer ran off. However, he soon found Ryohei in the hospital, severely injured.

…

"What happened to you?" Tsuna cried as he reached the hospital to visit Ryohei.

Gokudera and Yamamoto stood beside him, panting. They, together with Tsuna dashed to the hospital (as fast as they could) once they received the news of Ryohei being admitted into the hospital.

"No worries, I only bumped into a pillar!" Ryohei laughed and scratched his head nervously with his right hand, since his left was bandaged.

Tsuna sighed inwardly. There was no way that lie was going to work. Anyone could see that bumping into a pillar would not cause injuries like cuts and scratches…

"Oh I see that was careless of you." Yamamoto commented in goodwill. Gokudera just 'Che' and ignored the boxer.

Tsuna slapped his hand on his forehead. His friends were really hopeless.

They actually believed the lie.

"Seriously, big brother, what happened to you?" the brown-eyed student asked again. Ryohei just kept silent, staring up in space blankly.

"He was attacked by other competitors from other schools." Reborn suddenly cut in. He appeared so abruptly that Tsuna nearly jumped out of his skin.

Reborn really appears everywhere.

Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera were confused. Ryohei was attacked and was injured so seriously? Who was the one was did it? Who was so powerful that could injure Ryohei like that?

Reborn glanced at some cards he held in his hand.

"Apparently they are your opponents tomorrow, that is, if Hibari wins today." the principal glanced up from his information cards.

Tsuna's eyes widened. There was a match today?

The brunette sincerely hoped that the prefect would win so that he would need to fight against the scary mystery person…maybe not. If Hibari wins, Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera, anyone of them would need to fight with the prefect.

_Someone help me! _The small student prayed hard for his own safety. _Let me live!_

"There's not much time left until tomorrow. We shall start training right now." Reborn stressed the words 'right now' and dragged the unwilling Tsuna out of the hospital.

_ooo_o_o

Yama: Hee, another chapter done.

Oki: Well, this story somehow goes according to the original storyline...with a little difference here and there.

Yama: So please review and look forward to our chapters! :)

Oki: Yep. XD


	6. glasses and pineapples don't match

Yama: Ciao, we are back!

Oki: From a break!

Yama: Thanks for your reviews!

Oki: We would really appreciate more reviews and comments.

Yama: We don't own KHR.

Oki: Please enjoy! :)

_oo_oooo_oooo_o_o

"What, Hibari-san lost? How did he…?" Tsuna was shocked when he heard the 'bad' news of Hibari being defeated. He was training with Reborn when Yamamoto and Gokudera arrived and told them about the results for the match.

"I don't, but it seemed that Hibari's opponent used some sort of magic trick." Yamamoto shrugged good-naturally.

"Nobody saw the person's real face. It was covered with a mask."

_So that means…_

"That's right. Dame-Tsuna's next opponent is Mukuro, the one who defeated Hibari." Reborn nodded slyly, reading Tsuna's thoughts.

The brown-eyed boy shivered as Reborn's words sank in. He was going to face Mukuro, the one who defeated Hibari?

If facing the prefect could kill him, then meeting Mukuro would…Tsuna shook his head to clear the frightening thought.

"Ha, Tsuna don't worry, you will be alright!" Yamamoto laughed encouragingly when he noticed Tsuna shivering.

"Hey, boss is just excited to fight a worthy opponent. Isn't that right, Boss?" Gokudera asked Tsuna, his eyes glittering.

Tsuna forced out a nervous laugh and stared warily at his friends. They were too relaxed. He was being sent to death and here they were, laughing it off like it was nothing.

The brunette really wanted to scream at his happy-go-lucky friends.

"Yamamoto will face Ken and Gokudera's opponent will be Chikusa." Reborn continued as he watched his student's face twisted into a horrified expression.

"When's the match?"

The principal smirked and glanced at his expensive-looking watch.

"There is another hour to go before your match, Dame-Tsuna. Let's get back to training."

What, training again? Tsuna had been training (more like tortured) with Reborn for the past few hours. He had not even got a wink of sleep at all!

_I need rest!_ Tsuna cried inwardly. He was going to die of exhaustion before he even starts fighting!

_o_o_o

Tsuna stepped timidly on to the battle platform, glancing cautiously at his masked opponent before him. Yamamoto and Gokudera were also facing their opponents on another platform, not far away from him.

"Battle start!" a loud bang was heard and the crowd watching cheered.

"Go, Dame-Tsuna, don't get killed by Mukuro!" someone from the audience sneered.

The brown-haired teenager was about to nod his agreement when he suddenly crashed into a giant iron ball.

"Oof that must hurt."

"I hope that that wimpy kid won't die, I feel sorry for him."

Tsuna slowly stood up, holding his limp and broken glasses in his hand.

"Hey, whoever you are, who gave you the right to do a surprise attack? My glasses are broken because of you!" Tsuna hissed, glaring angrily at his opponent.

"Hey, Dame-Tsuna, you are the one who was not paying attention!" Mochida shouted out and earned himself a cold glare from the brunette.

The captain quickly retreated back to the crowd and kept his mouth shut.

"You will never defeat me." Mukuro scowled as he sent his massive iron ball to Tsuna again.

"I beg differ." Tsuna frowned as he caught the weapon and jumped onto it.

"I don't feel anything from you at all." Tsuna growled as he punched Mukuro hard in the stomach.

Mukuro's eyes widened. "How did you know?"

Tsuna blinked and pushed Mukuro gently off the platform. The wimpy teenager tapped his forehead and smiled.

"My instinct, I guess."

Something felt wrong. If he did not sense any aggressive aura from Mukuro, how did he beat Hibari?

Tsuna was about to voice out his confusion when he suddenly heard a creepy laughter.

"Kufufufu, did you think you beat the real Mukuro?" the crowd gasped when a purple-haired teen appeared in front of them, on the platform.

_How did he get there so suddenly?_

Reborn pulled down his fedora. It was not in his calculations at all. Apparently the purple-haired teenager was the one who defeated Hibari.

The principal smirked as he stared silently at his student. He could only observe for now.

"You are the real Mukuro?" Tsuna was bewildered. No wonder something felt strange when he first stood onto the platform.

However, that did not explain how Mukuro actually appear out of thin air.

"Kufufufu, now you can't beat me. Your five minutes had passed." The real Mukuro mocked and swung his trident at Tsuna, who suffered the blow.

_How did he know about my 5 minutes limit?_

Well, due to Reborn's tough torture, the brown-eyed student was able to maintain his aggressive state for another 5 minutes.

Reborn snickered to himself as he watched at the sidelines. Mukuro had underestimated his student. Reborn was slightly concern about the match. Mukuro did not seem like an opponent Tsuna could beat in just a few minutes.

Tsuna charged towards Mukuro and the two battled furiously for the next 5 minutes when Tsuna finally reverted back to his timid self.

"Hii, please don't kill me!" the brunette cried as he put his hands in front of him to protect himself. Why did all those dangerous things happen to him? First Hibari, now Mukuro.

_Why can't I live in peace?_

Mukuro grinned wickedly and stabbed his weapon at Tsuna.

"Take a look at your friends, they were beaten badly." Mukuro taunted.

Tsuna glanced at Gokudera and Yamamoto. Without him realizing it, his friends' matches were already over.

Gokudera was unconscious while Yamamoto was being bandaged by the medics.

Tsuna turned his eyes back to Mukuro. He could feel the killing aura emitting from the taller teen. He only had two choices—either fight or be killed by Mukuro.

He could only use _that_.

The small teenager was hesitant to use it. Reborn would surely ask him about it. There would be more trouble and more fighting.

There goes his hope of withdrawing from the tournament.

Why did he even sign the consent form in the first place? *sighs*

Tsuna closed his eyes and relaxed his whole body. He breathed deeply, totally ignoring Mukuro's stare and the crowd's confused whispers.

_Breathe in, breathe out_…calm down…

Reborn slowly lowered the gun he was holding. He had wanted to end the match but it seemed that his student had some more tricks up his sleeves. The brown-haired teenager kept glancing at Reborn, shooting him with cagey looks before closing his eyes.

It seemed that his weak student had a secret that he did not want Reborn to know.

_This is interesting…_Reborn smiled as he walked towards Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"Kufufufu, looks like you resigned to your fate!" Mukuro sneered. The brunette before him had finally given up hope.

The purple-haired teen swung his final blow at Tsuna, only to have his weapon caught be a calm-looking orange-eyed teen.

Yamamoto gasped in surprise. He recognized the orange orbs. It was the calm side of Tsuna he saw a few days ago...

The black-haired teenager grinned. Now he knew for sure that Tsuna would win.

Mukuro felt himself being thrown to the ground after he heard his opponent's cool reply.

"Unfortunately, I do not believe that I had resigned to **you**."

_ooo_o_o_oooo_oo

Yama: Thanks for reading! *beams*

Oki: See you soon! *flips pages*


	7. glasses and explanation don't match

Yama: Thanks for the reviews!

Oki: We don't own KHR!

Yama: Pls R and R! Pls...

Oki: Enjoy! *jumps in*

oo_o_o_ooo_o_o_

The whole place was silent, everyone was processing what they had just heard or seen.

"Did Dame-Tsuna…just said that?" someone mumbled in surprise. The brown-haired teen actually sounded cool…

The people around him nodded in agreement, all of their eyes in the said brown-haired student. All of them inwardly promised themselves not to mess with Tsuna, for he could be dangerous sometimes.

However, most of them still thought Tsuna as the Dame-Tsuna.

"You can't beat me." Tsuna stated, staring straight at Mukuro, his eyes showing that he was bored. The crowd gasped. That Dame-Tsuna was actually confident… Maybe it was just a bluff? Maybe Tsuna was actually not that strong?

The now-calm Tsuna smirked a little when he felt Reborn's piercing stare on his back. There would surely be more explaining needed later.

The brunette turned back to his purple-haired opponent, his orange orbs glowing brightly. He would deal with Reborn later. First, he had to finish Mukuro.

"Let's finish this; you know that you can't beat me." Mukuro's eyes widened when he realized that the teenager in front of him was way more powerful than him. The illusionist had grasped that Tsuna was not even using his half of his strength when he spotted the grin on Tsuna's lips.

He had underestimated his opponent, who he first thought was just a weak brat..

_I had lost…_

With a spinning kick to his face, Mukuro was down.

_Sidelines_

"Yamamoto, you knew about it?" Reborn asked suspiciously after he turned back to the swordsman. The principal noticed the surprised expression on the swordsman face and suspected that Yamamoto knew something about Tsuna's current state (HDWM).

Yamamoto stiffened visibly.

"Ha, I think it's better to let Tsuna explain himself." Yamamoto suggested, scratching his head awkwardly. The black-haired teen did not want to betray Tsuna's trust by telling Reborn what he knew without Tsuna's permission.

Reborn nodded and crossed his arms. He understood what Yamamoto was thinking. He snickered wickedly and proceeded to watching his student kick Mukuro square in the face.

Even if Tsuna was not willing, he would beat the truth out of the brown-eyed boy.

_finally_

"Hiii, Reborn, are you trying to kill me?" Tsuna clutched his head in fright as he narrowly dodged a bullet. The brown-haired boy could not believe it. He had just survived a life-threatening match and here he was, being shot at by Reborn.

"Yes, I will kill you, unless you explain yourself." Reborn sipped his coffee and picked up his phone while Tsuna tried to prevent his glasses from slipping off.

"Hello, Bianchi, please bring a handmade cake to celebrate Dame-Tsuna's victory." Reborn smiled mischievously when he saw Tsuna's horrified face.

"I'll talk, don't let Bianchi in!" Tsuna pleaded, leaning forward. There was no way he was going to eat Bianchi's cake…

"Okay, maybe later." Reborn put down his phone and looked at Tsuna, expecting the teen to speak.

Both the principal and student were once again in Reborn's office, after Tsuna's match finally ended. *phew*

Tsuna had knocked Mukuro unconscious with a spin kick before the Vendice came.

The Vendice were people who punished competitors who broke the rules. Mukuro and his gang had broken the rules by ambushing Ryohei before their matches.

Tsuna broke his train of thoughts when Reborn impatiently knocked on his table.

"The longer you take, the larger the cake." Tsuna paled at the thought of Bianchi's homemade cake. One bite and there would be instant death.

Tsuna shook his head. _I rather talk than have the cake._

"Well, this is hard to explain. Apparently I will go into HDWM when I took my glasses off willingly." Tsuna shrugged, not meeting Reborn's dark eyes. The brown-eyed student was still quite hesitant in letting Reborn know more of his secrets.

The taller frowned slightly. HDWM, the term sounded familiar. When had he heard it before?

"HDWM?" Reborn raised his eyebrows in question.

"Hyper-dying will mode, that's the full name. I normally called it the CC state though." Tsuna replied, feeling a bit more talkative.

_I see, Hyper-dying will mode…_

Reborn was sure that he heard it somewhere, but could not place a finger where actually. The principal nodded. This definitely needed research.

When Tsuna was in his CC state, he was much calmer, sharper, stronger and faster. Furthermore, there was no time limit, unlike when the brown-haired teen was in his aggressive mode.

The principal had also sensed a powerful sensation emitting from the brunette when Tsuna entered his HDWM.

It would be perfect for any battle.

However, there was one big problem. Tsuna was reluctant to fight any battles, so it was obvious that the teenager would not just take off his glasses for fun.

He would had to find some way to get his student to fight willingly. *smirks*

Reborn stroked his chin thoughtfully as he dismissed Tsuna and started loading his computer.

Time to get to work…

_outside_

Tsuna scratched his head in confusion after he exited Reborn's office. His sharp senses told him that something was off. Why did Reborn not ask him how he got HDWM?

Not that he wanted to tell Reborn, but for the principal to continue to question him was indeed suspicious.

The brown-eyed boy was not able to think much when Yamamoto and Gokudera arrived. Yamamoto suggested that they should go get some ice-cream to relax…

_somewhere._

"Let's go find him! My sources said that he is at XXX now!" a black-haired girl snapped her phone shut and turned to her friend.

"Alright, let's go!" her companion, a brown-haired girl, agreed and the two set off.

_ice-Cream_

"…Gokudera, Yamamoto, I've been thinking…" Tsuna started, unsure whether he should continue. The brunette stared at his ice-cream cone, deep in thought.

"What, is it boss?" Gokudera asked immediately. He could sense that his beloved boss was troubled.

Yamamoto frowned. He had noticed that Tsuna was gloomy ever since the match with Mukuro ended.

"I was just thinking, why did you join the competition?" Tsuna knew that Yamamoto and Gokudera would not just enter the tournament just for fun.

They must have their reasons…

Or maybe it was Reborn who threatened them.

"You see…" Gokudera stuttered.

"Ha, Reborn-san kind of persuaded us to go." Yamamoto laughed nervously as he and Gokudera both exchanged a guilty look.

Tsuna sighed dramatically. That confirmed it. It was Reborn's doing again. They must have entered the competition because of him, in a way or another. The student really wanted to beat the crap out of Reborn, but it seemed quite impossible...(for now)

The four-eyes finished his ice-cream and faced his two friends.

"Well, I'm planning to withdraw, so…" Tsuna smiled and glanced up at the blue sky. He had seen Yamamoto and Gokudera got hurt; he did not want it to happen again.

The brown-eyed boy was about to continue speaking when he was interrupted by a loud scream.

_ooo_o_o_oo_

Oki: Ah ha! I know what you are thinking.

Yama: *yawns lazily* What?

Oki: Too little action in this chapter.

Yama:*A little surprised*

Oki: Well, the next chapter would be more exciting. After all, I sense a climax coming...

Yama: ...

Yama: Anyways, please review! *smiles*

Thanks for reading! :D


	8. glasses and fans don't match

Oki: We are back!

Yama: Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Oki: *notices Yama using tons of tissue*

Yama: *sneezes*

Oki: We don't own KHR!

Yama: Enjoy!

_oo_o_ooo_o_

Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera snapped their heads towards the sound, all of them instantly alert.

Someone was attacked.

There were two girls, one with black hair and another with brown hair. Both of them were surrounded by six large guys. The guys were grinning with glee, closing in towards the girls.

Tsuna frowned. What's wrong with people nowadays? How could they bully people, especially girls? Furthermore, they were in the public with everyone watching.

_Don't they have any shame?_

True to Tsuna's thoughts, the bullies seemed to notice the crowd gathering around them, watching and whispering among themselves. There were many people, yet no one made a move to help the girls.

"Che, let's bring the girls to our hideout." Tsuna heard one of the bullies whispered.

_folloWinG_

Creak

"Shh…you baseball idiot, can't you walk softer? You nearly gave us away!" Gokudera growled when Yamamoto accidentally stepped onto a random stick.

"Ha, sorry, I will be more careful." Yamamoto grinned and scratched his head before glancing around cautiously.

Tsuna inwardly slapped himself. Both Gokudera and Yamamoto were making a fool of themselves. With Yamamoto laughing and Gokudera sneering and shouting, it was a wonder that the bullies did not notice them.

The three of them had secretly followed the six guys into a dark alley when the bullies sat down and started their conversation.

"Should we save them, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, narrowing his eyes as he watched the bullies taunted at the girls.

The brunette did not reply his friend. The brown-haired teen was still quite hesitant to fight…He did not want to enter the violent world.

Maybe he could solve the problem without using any violence, the teen decided.

The four-eyes stepped forward.

"Excuse me…you shouldn't do that." Tsuna tapped one of the bullies' shoulders and said timidly. The brown-eyed boy wanted to talk the bullies out of…

"Who are you to talk to us, brat?" the leader snickered and punched Tsuna on the face. The brown-haired teenager in front of him looked small and weak, yet he tried to confront him, a mighty gang leader?

What a joke, a pathetic guy trying to act as the hero.

What the bully did not know was that he was very lucky. Tsuna's glasses did not break when he (bully) punched him (Tsuna).

"What the…" Gokudera growled angrily and prepared to throw his bombs at the disrespectful bullies. Yamamoto's eyes flashed dangerously as he slowly reached behind his back for his sword.

The leader of the bullies, L.B, tilted his head arrogantly as he looked at Tsuna and his friends. It seemed that the only real danger here was the black-haired and silver-haired students beside the shortest brat. Six against two, it would be an easy win.

_I almost feel sorry for them._

"Gokudera, Yamamoto, don't fight…" Tsuna trailed off as he glanced in alarm at the two girls in a corner, who were shaking their head frantically, scared that they would get hurt.

Tsuna smiled at the girls to reassure them. "Don't worry, they can't hurt us."

The six bullies cracked their knuckles and started advancing onto Tsuna. The short student's words had made them even angrier.

How dare the brunette say that they could not hurt him! What a cocky kid!

Tsuna shook his head helplessly before he was attacked by the bullies, dodging swiftly to the side.

The brown-haired boy kept his glasses carefully before facing the bullies calmly.

_Mum would be mad if I break another pair of glasses_.

L.B and his gang felt that something was terribly wrong when Tsuna glared straight at them. They realized that they were very, very, wrong. The orange-eyed teenager before them was the _real_ danger.

Needlessly to say, Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera easily defeated the six bullies. Well, it was mostly Gokudera shouting and bombing, Yamamoto laughing and swing his sword. Tsuna just protected the girls from some stray attacks and put in a little kicks and punches.

"Please spare us!" L.B pleaded, his head lowered. He was wrong from the start. The brunette was the strongest among the three. The silver-haired guy was respectful to Tsuna, and the black-haired teen was also quite concerned about the brown-haired student.

_Who is he?_

L.B had thought that if he pleaded hard enough, Tsuna would let him off.

However, when he raised his head to look at Tsuna, all of his hope was lost.

Tsuna had no mercy in the pair of orange orbs.

Tsuna was not going to let the bullies off easily.

Gokudera and Yamamoto both cocked their heads curiously when they saw the four-eyes (Tsuna put his glasses back) smirked and took out his phone.

"Hello, may I speak to Hibari-san?"

The bullies, Gokudera and Yamamoto paled at the prefect's name.

…

"Alright, thank you."

Tsuna smiled brightly at L.B and slapped the phone shut.

"Please stay here until the discipline community comes." The boy beamed, yet there was dangerous aura emitting from him.

L.B and his gang nodded nervously and cowered together. In their opinions, the brown-eyed teen standing before them was much more frightening than Hibari.

Who knows what would happen to them if they disobey Tsuna.

_hibari_

Hibari hung up his phone and frowned. Someone just made an anonymous call and true to the person's words, they found 6 guys cowering in a corner in the said location.

Who is this herbivore?

Hibari was interested in the person who made the call. First, how did that unknown herbivore know his phone number? Furthermore, the bullies found were not tied up at all, but they did not try to escape either.

Who was able to make them like this?

_T,G,Y_

Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto finally reached a nearby park when Gokudera spun around and snarled.

"Stop following us!" Ever since they left the bullies, the two girls they rescued had been following them around.

"I'm Haru, I think I felt in love with Tsuna-san!" the black-haired girl exclaimed, her eyes shining. The other girl nodded and introduced herself as Kyoko.

_Ryohei-san's little sister?_

"We are Namimori cheerleaders and fans of yours!"

Tsuna unconsciously took a step back as Haru and Kyoko told him that he had a lot of fans, including them.

Oh no.

A horrible thought struck the brunette. Now, no matter what he say, Reborn would not allow him to withdraw from the competition.

He was sure that the principal would just smirk and say, " You have fans now, Dame-Tsuna. You don't want to disappoint them."

There went his plan to quit the tournament.

Tsuna's phone suddenly rang, startling the brown-eyed student.

"Hello Reborn?"

_reboRn_

Reborn leaned back and allowed himself a small smile. He had finally found it. He had finally found what HDWM was and who Tsuna was. Tsuna was not just anybody, he was indeed fascinating.

The principal took out his phone and dialed a number, snickering silently when Tsuna picked up his call.

_ooo_o_o_oo_o

Yama: Done. *tissue piling in front*

Oki:...Your nose's going to drop.

Yama: *ignores* See you soon! :)


	9. glasses and principal don't match

Oki: Ciao, we are back!

Yama: *full heal* Missed us?

Oki: I bet that don't miss you, but missed me! XP

Yama:...

Oki: Pls enjoy!

_ooo_oo_ooo_o_ooo_

Reborn tapped his fingers impatiently on his table while waiting for Tsuna to come. The brown-haired teen was sure taking his own sweet time.

Reborn frowned when he took a sip of his hot coffee, deep in thought. His student was indeed interesting.

At first, the principal had thought that Tsuna was just another regular (but weak) kid, but the teenager had shown him how powerful he was. Tsuna was too secretive. Reborn could only manage to find out some things about Tsuna. Things like the boy being 'Dame-Tsuna' and living in the school dorm.

Reborn had to rely on his reliable sources to find out more about the brunette.

For one to gain HDWM, he must experience near-death. What had Tsuna encountered to obtain the HDWM?

The fighter laughed creepily at the ceiling as he clutched his fist. Trust that four-eyes to keep his real identity a secret. Reborn was going to show Tsuna hell for keeping quiet.

Reborn continued chuckling evilly to himself when he heard knocking. The tall man smirked. His target had arrived.

"Come in."

Tsuna was about to push open the door when he felt a chilling aura from the room. It was obvious that Reborn was not going to let him go easily.

The brown-eyed student timidly opened to door and entered the office. He sincerely hoped that the sadist principal would not do anything weird…

Pray hard…

"Yes, Reborn?" Tsuna inquired, keeping a cautious eye on Reborn.

"Come and sit in front of me." Reborn ordered and Tsuna quickly sat down, gulping in fear.

_What does Reborn want?_

"Why didn't you tell me about it?"

Tsuna slightly flinched. He had a rough idea on what Reborn was referring to, but decided to act innocent.

"Huh, tell you what? I thought I told about my HDWM?" Tsuna asked as he pretended to think hard, ignoring Reborn's piercing stare.

"You know very well what I am talking about, Dame-Tsuna. Don't hide it, tell me the truth." Reborn was serious, yet Tsuna could hear frustration in the principal's voice.

Tsuna nearly let out a laugh. So Reborn had a brief glimpse of who he really was, but was irritated that he could not find the whole answer to the mystery.

Even Reborn had things that he could not find.

Reborn stared at his student sitting in front of him. The fighter had noticed that the brown-haired boy was suddenly confident.

_Where had the confidence come from?_

It was obvious that Tsuna knew things that Reborn did not know.

"You are a noble, Dame-Tsuna, or should I say, Tsunayoshi Sawada of the Vongola."

The Vongola were one of the noble lines of fighters, where the members of the family had abilities of an assassin.

Trust that Tsuna not to tell him any thing about his heritage…

However, Reborn was not concerned about Tsuna being in the Vongola. The principal was interested in how the brunette got his HDWM.

"How did you obtain HDWM?"

Tsuna nodded, stroking his chin thoughtfully. He had expected that question. True, he had enhanced abilities and strengths that he gained from his family, but the HDWM was a bonus. It was no wonder that Reborn would be curious about it.

"Please give me a minute, Reborn." Tsuna wanted to avoid telling Reborn how he got his HDWM, and he how a way to escape the question.

The short teenager walked towards the office door and opened it.

_hibaRi_

Hibari was staring at his phone, deep in thought. He still did not know how the unknown caller got his number.

Who was the herbivore?

The prefect frowned and tried to clear his head. He had a match tomorrow. He had to concentrate.

He must not think of anything else.

_reBorn offIce_

Gokudera, Yamamoto, Haru and Kyoko widened their eyes in shock when they heard that Tsuna was actually a noble.

They had secretly placed their ears on the principal's office door to eavesdrop the conversation inside the room.

"Wow, Tsuna-san is a noble? How come he didn't tell us?" Haru whispered in wonder, placing her hands on her cheeks.

"Of course, it is expected of the boss! He is great!" Gokudera said in pride.

"Ha, Tsuna sure doesn't look like one (noble)!" Yamamoto laughed, earning himself a heated glare from Gokudera.

All of them raised their heads in shock when the door suddenly opened, finding themselves staring into a pair of brown-eyes.

"Oh, why don't you all come in?" Tsuna suggested and his friends all entered Reborn's office.

Tsuna glanced at his friends. Since they were all here, it was the right time to break the news to them, as well as Reborn himself.

"Reborn, I need to tell you something." The four-eyes said, looking straight at his principal.

Reborn cocked his head in amusement. From his student's expression, he knew what Tsuna was about to propose.

"No, I refuse." Reborn immediately replied.

Tsuna shook his head, determined to continue.

"I want to withdraw from the competition." Everyone in the room excluding Reborn gasped.

"I refuse." Reborn smirked. There was no way he would allow Tsuna to quit the tournament. The brown-eyed teen was way too interesting.

He was not going to let go of his entertainment yet.

"Boss, why? You were great! I'm sure you would beat every opponent!" Gokudera exclaimed, bewildered that his boss actually wanted to quit the tournament.

"Tsuna-san, please don't quit! Continue to fight!" Haru encouraged, while Kyoko nodded firmly.]

"Ha, Tsuna, you can do it!" Yamamoto cheered, scratching his head.

Tsuna sighed. His friends were really hopeless. Didn't they know…?

"No, you can't. If you refuse to stay in the competition, I'm afraid that news of you being a noble would travel…" Reborn grinned at his student's expression. You had fans too…

_No way…is that blackmailing?_

Tsuna did not want anyone to find out about his real identity, it was too risky. Now Reborn had more ways to grab hold of him.

"No one would believe you anyway." Tsuna mumbled, lowering his head as he stared at the ground.

"Plus, your next opponents had arrived. The Varia is here. Your matches start tomorrow, in the afternoon." Reborn continued, taking another sip of his already cold coffee.

Tsuna's eyes hardened. He really hated Reborn. Why must the black-haired principal force him to fight, even when he disliked it?

_Fighting is scary!_

Tsuna turned back to his friends.

"Violence is not the solution. Try to avoid fighting as much as possible." He advised wisely before giving Reborn a look.

With that, the brunette suddenly opened the door and ran out, not giving anyone in the room any time to react.

_Huh? What was that?_

Tsuna had escaped.

_ooo_o_o_oo_

Oki: We hope that it was not too bad!

Yama: Tell us if it is!...So...Review! XD

Oki: See you all soon!  
We know that this chapter was kinda plain...

Yama: We promise that there would be more action!

Oki: Bye!


	10. glasses and sharks don't match

Yama: ...I see something strange.

Oki: HOHOHO.

Yama: See that? Heard that? *points at Oki*

Oki: HOHOHOHO. *dances around*

Yama: *shakes head* *sigh*

Yama: We don't own KHR! Pls enjoy! XD

Oki: HOHOHOHOHO. Christmas is coming soooooooon! :)

Yama:...

_oo_o_ooo_o_ooo_o_

Tsuna ran as fast as he could, trying not to look back. He knew that his friends would be shocked, but he could not let the chance to escape pass. He had to get away.

_I'm sorry._

Tsuna inwardly kicked himself. He had not had a proper plan to escape. He had to hide before that (damn) Reborn reached him.

It was a race against time.

_reborn_

Reborn was the first to recover. He pulled down his fedora and shook his head helplessly, a little amused by his student's actions. That Dame-Tsuna…did that Tsuna not know that running away from him was useless?

"Do we just…let him go?" Haru asked, worried for Tsuna's safety.

Yamamoto crossed his arms and laughed. "Ha, since Tsuna doesn't want to fight, we shouldn't force him!" Gokudera and Kyoko were silent, taking in Tsuna's words seriously.

Reborn chuckled as he shook a finger at the teenagers standing in front of him. No, the principal was not going to let Tsuna go so easily.

"Maybe Tsuna-kun was right…" Reborn heard Kyoko mumbled when he dismissed the students. The principal raised an eyebrow.

It seemed that Tsuna's words had struck home, he managed to convince Kyoko. Even Gokudera seemed unsure…As for Yamamoto, that guy did not seem to need convincing. He had fully supported Tsuna.

Reborn made a call on his hand phone after he saw the door closed behind the teens.

"Hello, Hibari, I want you to find Tsuna for me."

"Why should I?"

"I will tell you who called you that day." Reborn was referring to Hibari's interest in the unknown herbivore.

The tall man snapped his phone shut and leaned back onto his chair.

Tsuna would never think that Hibari was actually looking for him. There was no way the brown-haired student would get away from Reborn.

_tsuna_

Tsuna was extremely tired. He had been awake the whole night, keeping a lookout for any suspicious people who might be looking for him.

_I really need a place to rest and sleep…_The student slowly closed his eyes to rest, sitting on a nearby bench. Slowly, Tsuna drifted off to sleep...

"VOIIII, give me rings!" a silver-haired guy shouted, causing the brunette to immediately snap open in alarm. He instantly turned his head left and right to look for any danger.

Tsuna spotted a teenager around his age, with a blue flame on his forehead running towards him. The silver-haired man was chasing after him, swinging his sword wildly.

The four-eyes pushed up his glasses in confusion. Tsuna did not know what happened, but somehow he knew that the golden-haired (blonde) boy and the long-haired man heading fast towards him meant bad news.

Tsuna quickly tried to escape, but it was too late. The blonde-haired teen fell on him (Tsuna) and the both of them crashed onto the ground.

"Ouch, are you alright?" Tsuna hastily asked the boy beside him. He realized that the boy was injured and had fainted.

_What's going on? Why is he injured?_

The silver-haired man stood before Tsuna and pointed his sword at the brunette. "Give him to me or you die!" the swordsman swung his sword at Tsuna, who dodged easily.

Tsuna frowned. He was not sure what was going on, but a person who attempted to kill an injured guy was not one to be entertained.

The brown-eyed teen shook his head frantically, putting his hands in front of him.

"No, you shouldn't say that! Killing is wrong!" the teenager exclaimed.

The enemy smirked and swung his sword again, aiming for Tsuna's head. "VOI, who cares?"

"I care!" Tsuna yelled before he punched the silver-haired man in the stomach.

Normally, the brunette would be cautious on using violence. He would only fight when he was in his aggressive mode (he could not help it). He could only be willingly to fight in his HDWM when he wanted to protect his friends.

However, this time, it was different.

Firstly, he disliked people who…you know.

Secondly, the brown-haired student was very frustrated when Reborn and (other) problems kept appearing.

Thirdly, Tsuna did not have enough sleep the other day, the four-eyes was now very irritated from his lack of sleep.

Hence, Tsuna decided not to care anymore, attacking the enemy straight without going into any of his modes. After all, the short student was powerful in his own ways and he was a fighting noble. Plus Reborn was not there to witness his real strength when he was not in any mode…

Squalo regretted his decision of underestimating the mousy boy before him. The moment the brunette punched him, the shark felt air being knocked out of him.

_What a strong punch._

The swordsman did not understand why the brown-haired teenager would want to protect a person who he had never met before. Why?

_'Whatever, I don't care.' _Squalo decided and continued to send fiery attacks at Tsuna, who just smiled grimly and ducked to the side.

Tsuna sighed silently. It was time to end this nonsense.

Squalo soon realized that something was not right. Every punch that landed on the shark felt warm. Soon, the swordsman felt his whole body burning.

When Tsuna noticed Squalo being slightly distracted, he quickly took his chance to pick the blonde-haired teen and ran off, not daring to look back at all.

"VOOII, come back here!" Squalo grunted before he started chasing after Tsuna.

Let the chase begin.

When Squalo chased after Tsuna, right into a dark alley, the brunette was gone. Squalo scratched his head with his sword, a little puzzled.

Where had the small brat gone to? He was sure that the alley was a dead end, yet the swordsman could not find Tsuna anywhere.

Squalo growled angrily. His boss would not be pleased…

That brat was going to get it if they meet again.

_tsuna_so_

Tsuna let out a huge sigh of relief when he saw Squalo stormed off. Phew, he was saved. The noble thought that he was nearly caught.

_Lucky me, I'm so lucky._

Tsuna had managed to jump onto a low wall and moved further up to a higher wall to hide in the shadows before Squalo reached the alley.

He was really lucky that the silver-haired guy did not look up. There was once the silver-haired person nearly glanced up, but he would always be distracted by a passing cat or a flying piece of paper.

The brunette turned his glance at the unconscious teen beside him. He had many questions to ask the blonde, but it was not the time yet.

_What am I suppose to do with him?_

What was he supposed to do with the stranger in his hands?

_ooo_o_oo_o_oooo_

Oki: Another chapter done!

Yama: Thanks for reading!

Oki: Pls review! *rings bells*

Yama: *nods* See you soon! :D


	11. glasses and bloodline don't match

Yama: Hello! :P

Oki: Le's get straight to the ponit today!

Yama: We don't own KHR!

Oki: Pls read and review!

Yama: More more more!

Oki: Enjoy! XD

_ooo_o_oo_o_ooo_o_o_oo_

Basil slowly opened his eyes after having regained his consciousness. The first thing he saw was a pair of brown eyes staring curiously down at him.

The blonde-haired teen bit by bit pushed him up to a sitting position and surveyed his surroundings. They were in a park, on some grass field, and the brunette he met earlier was sitting beside him.

"What is the time now?" Basil managed to croak out, turning his eyes back to the brunette who saved (?) him. Tsuna stared at Basil before answering without hesitation.

"It is 1 pm in the afternoon. You were unconscious for about 20 minutes."

"What's going on? Are you being chased?" Tsuna asked after a while.

"I'm Basil. I'm here to pass a message to a person by the name Tsunayoshi Sawada." Basil explained. (Isn't he a little too straightforwrd?)

Tsuna's eyes widened as he gaped at Basil.

"I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, please call me Tsuna. There is a message for me? Who was it from?" Tsuna asked again, now suspicious.

Basil glanced at Tsuna, slightly nervous. He could not tell Tsuna who the message was from…

"Sorry, Sawada-dono, I can't tell you. Please just stay and fight the Varia." With that, Basil stood up and quickly ran away before Tsuna could reply. He had to escape before Sawada-dono suspects him or questions him…

Tsuna narrowed his eyes at the golden-haired teen's retreating back. It must be Reborn who was behind this, finding someone to advise him to fight. So Basil being chased by the silver-haired must also had been set up…

What a_ cunning_ principal.

The brown-haired student yawned and waved his thoughts on Reborn away. The last thing he needed was to think and wonder about Reborn.

He sighed helplessly and lay down on the grass, slightly relaxing when he suddenly felt someone behind him.

Immediately, Tsuna turned and swept his legs behind him, hoping to trip the unknown opponent by catching him off guard.

What the brunette got in return was a tonfa-ful of punch.

"Hii, Hibari-san, why are you here?" Tsuna cried in surprise when Hibari glared coldly at him. The said prefect smirked and knocked the tuna out cold within split second before Tsuna could react.

…

_time flies_

...

Tsuna pouted and stared at the ceiling above him after he regained consciousness. The four-eyes found himself being tied to the chair in an empty room with ropes.

Tsuna shook his head helplessly. The brown-haired teen was determined not to be present for the matches against the Varia.

_The competition against Varia is today…_

Tsuna quickly shook his head again to clear it. He was not going to live under Reborn forever.

Glancing around cautiously, the brunette easily freed his hands from the ropes. Since he was young, he was trained to escape from ropes and chains. Getting out of a thin rope was a piece of cake.

Soon, the brown-eyed student was able to move freely. The four-eyes grinned and pushed up his glasses. There was no one around to stop him.

Feeling slightly proud of himself, Tsuna exited the room and started walking down the narrow corridor.

Strangely, the corridor was very, very long.

_Am I in school? Is there such a place in there?_

Tsuna was going to get his answer very soon. He soon found himself on a stage…a platform, surrounded by people cheering.

_Huh?_

He had just walked onto a battle platform.

"Ciao, the match between Tsuna and Squalo begins!" Reborn suddenly announced out of nowhere, snickering at Tsuna, who was still dazed and confused.

What?

"VOII, so you are my opponent, brat?" Squalo mused when he recognized Tsuna. It was that brat that caused him to fail his mission! It was time to pay back!

"What? Reborn, I thought I quitted?" Tsuna cried, searching for his principal.

"No, I didn't hear that, Dame-Tsuna." was the reply.

"Boss, you came back! Win this match!" Gokudera cheered from the sidelines.

"Ha, Tsuna, you can do it!" Yamamoto called out, waving his arms in encouragement.

Tsuna rolled his eyes in desperation. _Are they blind or what? _His friends did not notice his unwillingness at all! Instead, they were cheering for him!

"VOI, I'm your opponent! Fight me!" Squalo yelled as he swung and attack at Tsuna who barely dodged it. The brunette was still quite stunned until he realized who Squalo was.

"You…are the …" Tsuna pointed rudely at the silver-haired man standing in front of him, his mouth wide opened in shock.

Sharks.

_So the silver-haired guy is my opponent…I wonder if he is good?_

_No, no, no! _Tsuna immediately crutched his head tightly. What was he thinking? Did he just want to fight? No way! He had to quickly think of a way to escape all this violence.

His mind might say that, but his body had other thoughts. Tsuna felt his blood burning in excitement…

_reborn_

Reborn smiled wickedly to himself, satisfied that Tsuna finally realized what was happening to him. The Vongola blood in Tsuna was awakening…

The brown-haired teen had shown signs when he fought against Mukuro. Reborn had later confirmed his theories when Tsuna suddenly gained confidence to request for withdrawal from the tournament.

_tsuna_

"VOOOI, die!" Squalo shouted as he swung his sword again at Tsuna, who was still staring blankly in the air.

"Look out!" someone warned. At the last minute, Squalo felt a sudden strong force against his chest and the shark went flying.

What just happened?

Tsuna did not want to battle, but…it was unbearable. He could not stand it…He suddenly remembered what his father had always told him wahen he was young. Never back away from a potentially good fight.

_'Be strong and stand up!'_ Tsuna remembered his dad saying.

Strange that he would remember it when he lost_ most_ of his memories of his childhood...

The Varia swore that he saw his opponent (brat) sneered down at him, eyes glowing with glee. Who was that brat?

The long-haired man gritted his teeth in anger when Tsuna smirked.

"Fight me well and entertain me."

_reorn_

Reborn raised an eyebrow at Tsuna's bold challenge. The principal had to admit that Tsuna was a mysterious treasure.

The brunette had his glasses on, so he was not in HDWM or in his aggressive state. Hence, it meant that his Vongola blood was doing the job, boosting the small teen's courage and confidence.

Tsuna had the skills, but not the confidence.

The brown-haired student not only had an aggressive side of him, he also had the rare HDWM and the noble bloodline of Vongola.

In other words, Tsunayoshi Sawada was a gem, someone who could be the strongest fighter that Reborn had ever known.

Who knew that a jewel could be hidden in a four-eyed Dame-Tsuna?

_mukuro_

Mukuro smirked as he watched the match between Tsuna and Squalo. The illusionist was sitting in the middle of the crowd, Kufufufu-ing all the way.

The purple-haired knew that that match between the shark and tuna would soon be over. Squalo was no match for Tsuna, Mukuro was sure of it.

Mukuro had experienced the terror of Tsuna during the previous match. The brunette had grinned when he was fighting…

Mukuro laughed to himself before he stood up and walked away, preparing for the next match against someone called Mammon.

_Tsunayoshi Sawada…certainty a good target and a powerful opponent…_

_hibari_

Hibari frowned as he stared at the hand phone on his table. The principal had promised him that he would tell him the 'unknown caller' after he brought the herbivore (Tsuna) back to him.

However, the prefect still did not receive any news or calls from Reborn.

Hibari frowned deeper and looked out of the window. He was going to question the principal after he was finished with his match.

_squalo_

"VOI, are you looking down at me?" Squalo growled and charged towards Tsuna, who sighed and mumbled something under his breath.

"I really hate violence."

_oooo_o_o_ooo_o_oo_

Oki: Hope it is not too confusing!

Yama: The battle arrangements are a little different!

Oki: Maybe some things would be cleared soon?

Yama: See you! :)

Oki: and reivew! XD


	12. glasses and boss don't match

Oki: We are back!

Yama: About a month...since we updated this story.

Oki: We don't own KHR!

Yama: Enjoy! XP

_oo_o_ooo_o_o_oo_o_

The match soon ended with Squalo flying from the platform and landing on one of the audience's seats.

Tsuna had broke Squalo's word with his bare hands and grabbed hold of the silver-haired Varia member by his collar before throwing him out of the stage.

It seemed that the match between the tuna and the shark had finished with a bang.

_reboRn_

Reborn nodded to himself, satisfied with his brown-haired student's results. He had got the last missing piece from Tsuna's dad. The mystery was solved. He knew how Tsuna obtained his HDWM.

Right now, all he needed was the brunette's confirmation.

The principal smirked widely as he announced the results of the battles, ignoring the screaming of the fans.

_tsuna_

Tsuna stared emotionlessly at the crowd, unsure of what the feeling he just had. He glanced back at Squalo, who was being carried.

Squalo was strong, but not powerful enough to beat him.

Tsuna scratched his head, slightly puzzled. He knew that the feeling of excitement was familiar. Somehow, he knew that he had experienced it somewhere…

"Attention, now we have come to the finals of the Vongola tournament!" Reborn announced loudly, waving his hands high up in the air.

Tsuna raised an eyebrow and looked questioningly at Gokudera and Yamamoto who were at the sidelines. Both of them shrugged helplessly, giving Tsuna a look that said 'A lot had happened when you are not here.'

The brunette sighed. He was not sure whether he should be relieved or disappointed that the tournament was going to be over soon.

Tsuna stretched his limbs as Gokudera and Yamamoto climbed up to the platform and stood beside him. The Varia members (except for Squalo) had also jumped up the platform, all of their glares directed to their opponents.

Tsuna gulped nervously. The confidence he had just felt were all gone. He was now trembling with fear.

_I'm going to get killed!_

"Now, the last one standing on the stage is the final winner for this whole competition!" Reborn said grandly after Ryohei, Hibari and Mukuro arrived on the stage.

Hibari was mumbling, "The principal has not told me who that mystery herbivore is."

Mukuro was smiling creepily at Tsuna while Ryohei was just shouting and shouting and shouting…

"Let the final match begin!"

...

"HIIII, someone help me!" Tsuna hugged his head when someone holding two guns began shooting at him.

"Che, trash, you should just die!" Xanxus growled as he furiously shot at Tsuna, who was still dodging clumsily.

The said brown-eyed teen silently prayed that he would be alright. He decided that he should be relieved and grateful for the match to end.

"I hate violence!"

_match end_

Reborn snickered at the bodies on the platform after the match had ended. The crowd had cleared and the whole place was empty except for Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera and him. Of course, those bodies on the stage were included.

Ryohei, Mukuro and Hibari were gone, one running away for training, one disappearing into the mist and the other silently walked away.

Reborn had a hard time trying to convince the fans to leave. However, it had worked when he shot in the air.

Reborn turned to his small student and grinned evilly.

"Congratulation, Tsuna, you killed someone." What he got in return was a cool stare.

"They are not dead, even though they hurt my friends."

Reborn shrugged as he looked straight into his student's orange orbs. Tsuna had entered his HDWM the moment he saw his friends hurt.

The student had quickly whipped his glasses off and challenged Xanxus. The Varia leader was defeated when Tsuna calmly froze the red-eyed guy.

The whole place was quiet; nobody had dared to breathe until Reborn announced the final results.

"Ha, Tsuna, nobody would dare to mess with you anymore!" Yamamoto commented, patting his friend on the back.

"Hey, don't you dare to touch the boss! Of course he's the best!" Gokudera retorted.

Tsuna just smiled helplessly when he felt a chill down his spine after he wore back his glasses.

"Dame-Tsuna, time for the truth…" The four-eye student was dragged away, his friends following behind.

_office_

They were once again in the principal's office, seated in front of Reborn, who was watching Tsuna intently.

"Dame-Tsuna, is it true that you lost your memories when you were young?"

"Hey, how did you know that?" Tsuna stood up, shocked.

The principal smirked, pulling his fedora down. His theory was confirmed.

"Do you want to say how you got the HDWM or do you want me to say it?" Reborn leaned forward and whispered darkly.

_flashback_

A 9-year–old Tsuna happily held hands with his mum as walked to Tsuna's school.

At that time, little Tsuna was not wearing any glasses.

"Bye, mum, see you later!" Tsuna called as he waved cheerfully at his mum.

Nana waved back, glad that her son was happy. However, what she did not know was that little Tsuna was being bullied at school.

That day, the bullying became worse.

"Hii put me down!" Tsuna screamed, trying hard to struggle. The bullies had tied him to roof, where he could just fall down the building if the rope broke.

How they got there, Tsuna did not remember. All he remembered was falling from the building where the wore-out rope snapped.

_flashback end_

"I couldn't remember anything else, only that when I opened my eyes, the doctors, nurses and my mum had all gasped. I could not understand why, until they showed me a mirror." Tsuna shrugged helplessly as he glanced at Gokudera and Yamamoto's serious faces.

Reborn stroked his chin.

"Your eyes were glowing orange." the fighter stated.

"Yeah, you know, I thought that I was going to die when I saw many spirits standing in front of me. They were all looking at me cautiously!" Tsuna continued.

Reborn tilted his head, his eyes narrowing. It seemed that the spirits Tsuna was talking about had something to do with the brunette's survival.

According to Tsuna's father, the doctor had said that it was a miracle that the teen had survived.

"Any more…?" Reborn prompted.

Tsuna tapped his cheek, frowning as he tried to remember. In his memories, one the spirit was called…

"Primo…" Reborn tensed at the name. Everything was clear now. Tsunayoshi Sawada was the selected heir for the Vongola ever since his near-death experience in his childhood.

The Primo had accepted Tsuna as the Tenth boss of Vongola ever since the brunette was 9!

Reborn had to admit, he was quite surprised that Tsuna had no idea how much power he held, even if he was just a small kid.

If Tsuna was the heir was he was 9, then, when Timoteo, the Ninth boss of Vongola died, Tsuna was…

Reborn suddenly stood up and grabbed Tsuna by his right arm and pulled the student towards him. He slammed the teen down with his back facing up and lifted Tsuna's shirt up.

The principal stared at Tsuna's lower back for a few seconds before pushing the teen back to his chair.

"What was that for, Reborn?" Tsuna exclaimed, stunned. Yamamoto and Gokudera peeked at Tsuna's lower back and gasped.

"Boss, why didn't you tell us that you are such an important person?" Gokudera asked in awe. Yamamoto's smiled faded and he nodded in agreement.

Tsuna glanced at Reborn and his friends, totally confused.

"What?" The brown-eyed teen tried to turn to look at his lower back. What was going on? Was there something on his back?

_What's with the 'important person'? _Although he had a clear idea what they were talking about.

"Tsuna," Reborn growled, bringing Tsuna's attention back to him. The teen turned back and glanced curiously at Reborn's slightly paled face.

"You are the boss of the Vongola family."

"Hii!" Tsuna pretended to be surprised, but he could not fool Reborn.

Yamamoto immediately beamed and he slapped Tsuna's back, respect in his eyes. "I always knew you are different, Tsuna! Good job!"

"You are indeed my boss!" Gokudera cheered!

Tsuna gaped, unable to process what was happening. His friends had accepted it so naturally!

He was sure that he did not tell anyone about his secret. Only Timoteo, who died and another person knew who he really was.

He did not even tell his parents!

"I knew it was strange that no one had ever known who the boss was…I didn't think that it was actually you."

"You should have told us…" Gokudera was sad that his boss did not trust him.

"Yamamoto shook his head and smiled. "I'm sure Tsuna had his reasons."

"How did you know?" Tsuna was bewildered. He could not believe that Reborn knew. Reborn pointed at Tsuna and leered. "The tattoo on your back is the prove."

Tsuna slightly cursed himself. How could he have forgotten about it? Timoteo had placed a mark on his back before he passed away!

"I was too careless." Tsuna mumbled, finally regaining his composure. He needed to do something…

The four-eyes took off his glasses and stared coolly at Reborn, a serious look on his face. "None of you will speak of this, got it?" he finally put his glasses back on when his principal and friends nodded curtly.

Reborn was amused. He had actually found someone who could send chills down his spine.

Tsuna sighed in defeat and stood up. He bowed before heading towards the door. The tournament was finally over.

"Tsuna," Reborn called. Tsuna turned back and wondered what the black-haired man wanted.

"I know you are disappointed because the tournament had ended too fast." Tsuna yelled silently when he caught a mischievous glint in Reborn's eyes.

_There he goes again._

"Yeah, that's our boss!" Yamamoto and Gokudera cheered. Tsuna slapped a hand to his face.

Some people just never change.

_hibari_

Hibari opened his eyes when he heard his phone ring. The prefect smirked. Finally, the principal was calling.

"Who's that herbivore?"

_brunette_

Somewhere, a certain brunette sneezed as he walked to the shopping mall with his two best friends.

_ooooo_o_o_oo_ooo_o_

Yama: Yes, another chapter completed! :)

Oki: Quite long...for us...

Yama: Anyway, pls review!

Oki: Hope you all enjoyed it! See you soon! XD


	13. glasses and prefects don't match

Oki: Here comes another chapter...*grins*

Yama: Hope that you will enjoy it! XP

Oki: We don't own KHR!

Yama: Thanks for all your support, pls enjoy! *winks*

Oki: Too bad...Hibari's action is not here yet...but soon...

_o_oo_o_oo_ooo_ooo_o_oo_oo_

Tsuna sighed happily as he put his hands behind his head, walking leisurely around with Yamamoto and Gokudera. However, both the silver-haired and black-haired teen was alert, glancing around sharply every few minutes.

Gokudera growled at every passer-by that he saw. Yamamoto just laughed along, but his eyes narrowed when he noticed stares. After both of them had found put about Tsuna's truth identity, they had been quite tensed. Tsuna, noticing their vigilant states, suggested that they should go shopping, which the bomb man and swordsman hesitantly agreed.

Tsuna hummed cheerfully, searching for the fast food restaurant that he wanted to go. The brunette was really glad that the scary Vongola tournament that Reborn organized was finally over. He continued walking when a thought hit him.

Reborn had organized a Vongola tournament.

He, Tsunayoshi Sawada, was the boss of Vongola.

Did that mean that Reborn knew that Tsuna was in Vongola all along, from the start?

Wait, why did the boss of Vongola not know of a tournament by his family? It did not make sense at all!

Immediately, Tsuna entered a confused state, trying to place this with that.

Gokudera and Yamamoto stared at Tsuna in concern when the brown-haired teen suddenly stopped walking and started shaking his head furiously. It must be something wrong, something must have happened to their boss…

Tsuna decided that he had to get the current situation right. The Vongola Decimo's good mood suddenly disappeared and he was about to storm back to his (secret) office when Tsuna and his friends heard arguing.

The three fighters quickly ran towards the source of the argument.

It seems that Reborn's matter had to wait.

_hibarI_

Hibari frowned and took out his tonfas. He did not like crowed areas, but he would endure it for the sake of biting that unknown herbivore to death.

The prefect smirked slightly as he continued to make his way to the mall. It was time to bite Tsunayoshi Sawada, that herbivore to death. Who knew that a wimpy kid like him could strike fear to a bunch of bullies?

He realized that looks were not important if you have hidden strength.

_tsuNa_

"Hey, you better pay up, old woman! You ruined my new shirt!" a man in his late twenties yelled as he pushed an old lady down, hard onto the ground.

A crowd had already gathered around the rough man and the old woman, the audience whispering among them.

Swiftly, Tsuna and his two friends made their way to the front of the crowd. Tsuna gasped when he saw blood tickling down the old lady's head. What happened?

"What a mean man, he purposely bumped into the old lady…"

"Now she is hurt…" Tsuna frowned when he heard the whispers among the crowd. So that was what happened.

"It seems like trouble, ha!" Yamamoto grinned as he scratched his head, turning towards Tsuna. The brown-eyed student nodded solemnly and stepped out of the crowd, into the center of attention, his face blank. It was obvious that he was going to take action...

The rough man, G.G, was about to hit the old lady again when a small hand grabbed his wrist and stopped him. G.G glanced up and growled when he saw a short teen standing in front of him.

The crowd hushed when they saw an unknown teenager stopped a grown man's fist.

G.G snarled angrily at Tsuna, his anger rising. He was not pleased that a brat that stood up to him. He smirked and roared loudly. "You dare oppose me?" Everyone back away a few steps while Tsuna just held his ground, grinning slightly.

The Vongola Tenth had heard roars and shouts far worse that G.G's. A little scream from some random person was not going to scare him.

"I had a feeling that something as bothersome as this happened before…" Tsuna mumbled under his breath when he suddenly stared straight at G.G, his eyes unexpectedly serious.

"Why don't we have a nice little chat somewhere else?" Tsuna asked calmly, tilting his head in a direction but his eyes remained on G.G. They had to get out of the mall first or innocent people would sure be pulled into their fight.

_lalala_

When they all reached a deserted place, G.G snickered and said cockily, "I have twenty men with me, you have no chance against me." With that, he pointed to the gang behind him.

Gokudera and Yamamoto immediately stood protectively in front of Tsuna, prepared for battle. Tsuna patted his friends on their shoulder and shrugged casually.

"Don't worry, I can handle him. Please don't result in violence so soon." Tsuna smiled at his friends and stepped forward. He wanted to try to settle the matter peacefully. Until now, the brunette still think that resorting to Violence so soon was not the way to solve a problem.

G.G felt his anger rising. How dared the small brunette look down on him? He really wanted to punch that arrogant kid. Soon, he would have the teenager beaten to the ground, injured heavily.

He stood forward, face full of pride.

"Allow me to reintroduce myself," G.G beamed as his men surrounded Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"I am Gen Gold, 14th boss of the Goldene family." G.G smirked as he stepped towards Tsuna.

Tsuna gulped nervously, feeling his sudden courage gone.

He suddenly felt unnerved. G.G is a mafia boss? Well, it if was the mafia, he should be able to deal with it…he hoped.

"You are from the Goldene family? Do you know who my boss is? He is from the …" Tsuna was about to warn Gokudera not to speak of his identity, but Yamamoto got to the silver-haired fighter first. He covered Gokudera' mouth with his left hand ad laughed.

"Ha, it doesn't matter who we are, right?" the swordsman directed a knowing look to his boss, who smiled gratefully in return.

The brown-haired boss instantly felt braver. He had friends to support him. Maybe it would not be too bad to protect them once in a while…

Gen did not like the feeling he was getting from the brunette before him. He had seen the exchange between the brunette and the two taller teenagers. It was obvious who the leader of the group was.

Gen was an alert boss, and he had a feeling that something was not right. The brown-eyed boy might look weak and small, but he was actually hiding something.

He had also spotted the sharp look that Tsuna had given him before it disappeared the next second.

Whatever, G.G decided that he did not care. He decided to attack and observe. Soon, the cocky little boy will be dead.

"Attack them!" G.G's men charged towards Tsuna, their eyes glinting with glee.

Tsuna glanced uncertainty at Yamamoto and Gokudera, unsure what he should do. Should he just stand there and not move? Or should he attempt to knock a few of them out?

In any way, talking without hostility was not an option anymore.

_lelelele_

Gen Gold stared at the brunette standing before him, his eyes in disbelief. Tsuna had his back facing him, his eyes hidden under his brown bangs.

G.G seriously regretted doing a sneak attack on Tsuna.

The black-haired and silver-haired teen that were with the brunette had rushed forward as G.G's men attacked. Within minutes, they had knocked all of his men unconscious.

During the attack, Gen had quickly taken the opportunity and punched the brown-haired teen on the face.

The Goldene boss had expected Tsuna to fall, not being able to take the strong hit. However, the four-eye was still standing, his eyes staring straight at him. Tsuna just let Gen to hit him…

G.G then instantly grabbed onto the back of Tsuna's shirt and pulled, causing the clothing to tear, revealing the skin under it.

Gen nearly died of shock when he saw the mark on the shorter teen's lower back.

It was an orange crest mark of the Vongola family, with small dying will flames surrounding it.

Right now, Gen was no longer facing a smiling and weak brunette. He was dealing with a dangerous and powerful boss.

Even if he could escape, he would not leave the place without any injury…Who would had imagined that such a little brat like Tsuna could be a influential boss?

Slipping off his glasses, Tsuna glared coldly at Gen with his orange orbs, not pleased that his secret was found out by another troublesome person.

The teenager boss was very, very irritated. He really had a lot on his mind and here came some random mafiaso that came to look for a beating.

"Should I kill you?" Tsuna wondered aloud, smirking widely when he saw Gen's pale face. G.G shook his head frantically and kneeled onto the ground, pleading desperately. Gokudera che-ed while Yamamoto just silently smiled, knowing what actually his boss was thinking.

Both guardians were thinking of the same thing—there was no way their kind boss would kill someone. However, on a second thought, their boss was one who had the abilities to do so, and sometimes even Yamamoto and Gokudera did not think that Tsuna was kidding.

"Please don't!"

Tsuna nodded thoughtfully and tapped his finger on his chin. The orange-eyed boss was not feeling quite helpful right now. He could feel the cool air against his lower back and his blood boiling in his veins…

Tsuna was about to reply when he suddenly heard a familiar voice behind him.

"I finally found you, herbivore."

Sighing dramatically, Tsuna slowly turned around and shook his head. He wagged a finger at the source of the voice and retorted, "I'm not in the mood, Hibari-san." Inwardly, Tsuna groaned. Troubles really do like him. Difficult people kept coming to him, one after another.

Currently, he had no more strength or spirit to entertain Hibari.

Tsuna pointed rudely at the still-kneeling Gen and leered mischievously at the prefect.

"I'm still having fun with him."

_ooo_o_o_oo_oooo_o_oo_

Yama: Done!XD

Oki: Please review! Thx!

Yama: Hope to see you soon! :)


	14. glasses and confusion don't match

Yama: Ok, a new chapter up! :D

Oki: Pls enjoy!

Yama: We don't own KHR!

Oki: Thanks for all the reviews! XD One thing by one thing shall slowly be revealed! *opens arms*

Yama: Stop acting...Miss O

Oki: Huh, who's Miss O? Not me! *acts shocked*

Yama:...

Yama: Pls enjoy! XD

Oki: You just took my line, you know.

_ooooooooo_o_oo_ooo_o_o_o_o_oooo_o

Gen shivered unconsciously when he felt Hibari's piercing eyes on him, the prefect's face twisting into a scowl. He was now struck in between two powerful man, each dangerous in their own way. One was smirking at him while the other was glaring daggers at Gen.

He was very unlucky.

Gen froze when he heard Hibari's threat.

"I will bite you to death, herbivore." Hibari snarled. He was determined to get rid of the herbivore obstructing his fight with Tsuna. The raven-haired teen raised his tonfas, his eyes glued onto Gen, preparing silently for his attack.

Gulping nervously, G.G looked pleadingly at Tsuna, hoping that the brunette would help him.

Hibari was well-known in the neighborhood for his fast and merciless attacks. Even a mafiaso like Gen was afraid of the prefect's power.

Gen knew he could not defeat Hibari in his current state. One wrong move and he would be dead.

Tilting his head in amusement, Tsuna smiled at G.G knowingly, as if he knew what was going to happen to G.G.

"That's why I wanted to resolve our problem _peacefully_ **at first**, Mr. Goldene." Tsuna chided, his orange eyes glancing coolly at Gen. However, the brunette turned away from Gen and confronted Hibari, a chilling smile on his face.

"Yes, Hibari-san, _may I help you_?" Tsuna asked innocently, scratching his head in false confusion. The Vongola Tenth then took out his glasses again and slipped it on, glancing expectantly at Hibari.

Hibari, sensing a sudden change in Tsuna, frowned. A few minutes ago, he felt Tsuna's intimidating aura and was excited to fight the brown-haired teen. However, right after the brunette put his glasses back on; he turned back to his harmless self. (Well, we know better…)

The older teen was annoyed that he could not have a good fight with a worthy opponent…

Hibari snapped his head towards Gen, glowering dangerously at Gen, as if the Goldene boss was the cause of his loss of a good fight.

G.G widened his eyes in fear and backed away slightly. He really hoped that someone would stop the blood-thirst Hibari from hurting him. He promised himself that he would serve the man would save him…

"Wait, Hibari-san, don't kill him! He is innocent!" Tsuna cried as he stood protectively in front of G.G, his hands wide opened. Both Gokudera and Yamamoto also rushed forward, their weapons ready.

Gen looked at Tsuna in awe, not understanding why the smaller teen was willing to protect him. At first, he had thought that Tsuna was one without any mercy. But now, he was saving G.G.

At that time, Gen decided that Tsuna was indeed worthy as the Vongola Tenth.

"Vongola Decimo, you are indeed…" the Goldene boss was cut off with a cold look from the four-eyes.

Tsuna had switched into his superior mood, with his glasses still on.

"Do not _ever_ mention my title so openly again, get it?" Tsuna growled, glaring straight at Gen, who nodded furiously before fainting in fright.

Hibari then noticed the tattoo on Tsuna's back. He was too occupied with the herbivores that he did not see the orange mark on Tsuna's lower back. _So he is the so-called Vongola boss…_

Hibari had heard of the Vongola family. They were known to be very skillful but were mysterious, as not many had really seen them in action before.

Hibari smirked. He will just attack Tsuna first. Questions can come later.

The prefect charged.

"Tsuna, be careful!" Yamamoto suddenly warned when he saw Hibari charging towards his boss.

Yet, the said brunette just pushed up his glasses calmly, not caring that Hibari was rushing towards him.

Yamamoto and Gokudera were about to dash in to protect their boss when they saw Tsuna smirked slightly. Both of them had seen Tsuna's eyes flashed orange beneath his glasses and nodded at each other.

"Be careful, it's dangerous!" Yamamoto called out urgently. This time, the swordsman was not warning Tsuna. He was trying to caution Hibari…

He knew the tingling feeling on his skin. The Tsuna right now was not one to underestimate…

Slam!

Nobody present had much idea on what happened. One minute ago Hibari was hostile, the next minute his face was planted into Tsuna's left shoe, unable to move.

As Hibari jumped back, Tsuna smiled brightly at him, although the Decimo was very irritated now. He was not in his HDWM, nor was he in his aggressive mode. Instead, the brunette still had his glasses on.

"You know, my bloodline is not that useless." Tsuna mumbled quietly as he looked down on the floor.

"You are interesting, finally showing your true violent form, Decimo." Hibari said in acknowledgement, his tonfas still ready in his hands. However, the prefect was cautious. He was not going to assault Tsuna recklessly again.

Tsuna frowned, his mind trying to process what Hibari was saying.

The black-haired student knew his secret, his role in Vongola.

Hibari thinks that Tsuna being violent was his true self.

"No, no, I'm not that violent!" Tsuna protested, his both hands grabbing at his hair.

He had always wanted to solve problems peacefully…

"Am I turning violent?" the short student asked himself, glancing at the sky helplessly.

Gokudera and Yamamoto exchanged a concerned look and shook their head. "No, boss, he's lying! I shall blow him up into pieces!" Gokudera exclaimed, trying to reassure Tsuna.

Seeing a stunned Tsuna standing in front of them not moving at all, Yamamoto decided that he had to do something.

The tall teen immediately broke into a wide smile and grabbed onto Tsuna's arm.

"You are still very kind, Tsuna!" the fighter grinned and pulled the brown-haired teen along as he and Gokudera made their escape before Hibari could give chase.

As they ran, Gokudera had given Tsuna a roll of bandages (which came out of nowhere) for the brunette to cover his mark.

Tsuna smiled a little when he realized that his friends really cared for him. Right now, he did not want to think about whether he was turning violent or not. Tsuna still had something more important to do.

Maybe it was really time for him to officially step up and do his job as a boss properly.

He should not run away anymore.

Turning to face his friends, Tsuna beamed at them.

"Well, I'm alright now. You two can go back first. I need to do something." Tsuna informed his friends and starting to move away, his body language indicating that Yamamoto and Gokudera were not to follow him.

The brunette ignored the strange look he received from passer-bys as he walked towards Namimori High, alone.

_reborn_

"Well, Dame-Tsuna, what happened to you?" Reborn mused when he noticed Tsuna's ruined clothing the moment the student stepped into his office.

Rolling his eyes, Tsuna took a seat in front of Reborn silently and sighed.

"Is this how you address your boss?"

_o_oo_o_o_ooo_o_ooo_oo_

Oki: So...

Yama: How was it?

Oki: Pls review! XD

Yama: See ya soon!


	15. glasses and rings don't match

Oki: It has been quite long...right? :)

Yama: Well, a new chapter! XD Things are clearing...

Oki: We don't own KHR...so...

Yama: Pls enjoy!

_ooo_oo_oooo_o_o_ooo_o_

Glaring hard at G.G, who was unconscious before him, Hibari growled in frustration. He was still quite annoyed that Tsuna had escaped from him.

The prefect nodded to himself and walked off, not giving G.G another look.

When Hibari met Tsuna again, he would be biting the brown-haired herbivore to death.

For now, he had to prepare to meet the principal.

It seemed that Reborn had something to tell him.

_storMyRain_

Yamamoto and Gokudera were a little depressed after they watched their boss walked off without them.

Giving each other a helpless look, both of them decided to head towards Reborn's office after several minutes.

After all, they do care for Tsuna…and Reborn wanted to talk to them.

_Reborn_

"Is this how you talk to your boss?"

Reborn had to admit that he was quite stunned when he heard what Tsuna said. Still, the principal raised his head slightly and stared coolly at Tsuna, an amused smile on his face.

Reborn obviously had not expected his timid student to stand up to him…

"Oh, what's with the sudden boldness, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn inquired as he beckoned Tsuna to sit on the chair in front of him. His brown-haired student sat down, his eyes never leaving Reborn.

Ignoring the older man's taunts, Tsuna shrugged indifferently and leaned against his chair. It was time to clear things up. He should ask Reborn first.

He should ask Reborn why he set up the Vongola tournament, yet Tsuna knew nothing of it.

"Why don't I know that there is such thing as a Vongola tournament? I was quite sure I didn't ask you to organize this…violent…event." Tsuna began, his eyes narrowing as he observed his principal closely.

The brunette really wanted to know the reason. Was it that Reborn had no respect for the Vongola, had no respect for him? Or did he just do it for fun?

Reborn pulled down his fedora and shook his head. He was getting a little confused. He was quite sure that he received a letter from the Vongola HQ, stating that he had to find a way to recruit talents into the Vongola family.

What did Tsuna mean? Did that mean that Tsuna did not know?

"I received orders from the Vongola HQ." Reborn replied, still staring at Tsuna, demanding a clear answer from the brown-haired boss.

This time, Tsuna frowned visibly, thinking hard. He was trying to recall if he did give such an order. He remembered telling something to his secretary when he was first confronted with news about potential enemies against Vongola…

"Do something about it. We need to recruit more useful talents as guardians in order to face stronger enemies…"

Tsuna gasped loudly when he abruptly remembered what he had said before. So that was why Reborn organized the Vongola tournament! The black-haired principal had wanted to find gifted people to join Vongola!

And Tsuna had in a way or another, participated in it, both in organizing the competition and participating as a competitor…

Slapping his right hand helplessly on his face, Tsuna sighed desperately. Now everything was clear.

Next time, he had to be careful with his instructions.

Running a hand through his hair, Tsuna groaned rudely, raising his voice slightly.

"Ah, I understand. If I'm not wrong, you are passing the winners the Vongola guardian rings right?" Tsuna asked.

In each noble family, including Vongola, there are seven main rings. Each ring represents the type of fighting style a chosen guardian has.

When the boss of the family and the six chosen guardians all obtained their rings, the family boss would _fully_ unlock his bloodline…

Reborn glanced at the clock on the wall, suddenly smirking widely.

"That's right. They should be coming in about 3…2…1…"

"Boss, are you there?" the office door was slammed opened, revealing Gokudera and Yamamoto. The bomb man was staring at Tsuna in concern, wondering if something bad happened to the shorter teen.

As for Yamamoto, the swordsman was laughing heartily, relieved to see that his beloved friend was fine. They were worried for Tsuna after all.

Tsuna did not have enough time to react when he was suddenly facing a tonfa. Glancing up nervously, the teenager gulped.

When did Hibari arrive?

Smiling cautiously at Hibari, Tsuna turned to Reborn, who just waved his hand dismissingly at Hibari, warning the raven…

Soon, Mukuro and Ryohei reached Reborn's office too and all of the people present (except Tsuna) were looking forward to what Reborn has to say.

Clearing his throat pretentiously and disregarding Tsuna's rolled eyes, Reborn scanned through the students in the room.

Smiling broadly, reborn took out a box from his desk drawer and placed it carefully on the table. Opening the box, the tall fighter slowly took out six rings and placed them neatly on the table before turning his attention back to his students.

"Now, I'm sure you heard of the fighter family, Vongola, right?" Reborn began, his smirk stretching when he saw Ryohei's eyes widened.

Gokudera and Yamamoto were clearly excited. Hibari did not seem to care but Reborn was sure that the prefect was interested. Mukuro just laughed creepily, understanding what was going on.

Tsuna was totally indifferent, his face blank. These people in the room were all going to be in his family…

The room was silent until Reborn broke it.

"You are chosen to be the guardians of the Vongola family." Reborn continued. Everyone nodded. Somehow, it was rare to be accepted into the mysterious Vongola.

No one would really want to give the chance up.

Hibari was interested in fighting moreworthy opponents.

Mukuro was planning to take over Vongola.

Gokudera respected Tsuna.

Ryohei found that entering Vongola would be good training for him.

Yamamoto, he just wanted to support Tsuna.

Reborn suddenly snapped his head towards Tsuna, startling the brunette.

"Oh, Dame-Tsuna, you should really take your glasses off. You don't need them to see anyway."The principal of course knew that Tsuna had perfect eyesight. The glasses that the short teen wore did not have degrees...

On the other hand, the other students present were all wondering what Reborn was talking about. Did Tsuna not need his glasses to see?

Snickering at Tsuna's irritated expression, Reborn turned back to the rings on the table.

If Tsuna was the boss, he should really try to gain more confidence. The brunette should believe in his abilities more…

If not, Tsuna would fail to lead his intimidating guardians. Reborn had to admit that his students were a little wild…

It was still hard to believe that someone small like Tsuna could be the boss of these tall and dangerous students (like Hibari and Mukuro).

Handing Mukuro, Hibari, Ryohei, Gokudera and Yamamoto each a guardian ring, Reborn nodded solemnly again, pleased that he had finished his task well.

Yet, what he did not expect was being bombarded with more questions from the newly appointed guardians.

However, Tsuna, having his hyper intuition, excused himself right after he witnessed Reborn hand the rings over.

Let Reborn headache. There was no way Tsuna was going to care…much less help answer the questions.

_o_ooo_ooo_oo_o_o_ooo_oo_o_

Yama: Well, not much action in this chapter...

Oki: ...but we hoped you all enjoyed it! XD

Yama: If you do (or don't), give us a review! Thanks!

Oki: See ya soon! :D *waves*


	16. glasses and toilets do not match

Yama: We don't own KHR.

Oki: Yeah, I know that. *sighs* I liked writing this...

Yama: *silence* Yeah, this is the last chapter for FET! :)

Oki: Thank you all for all the support and reviews! XD XD

Yama: A light-hearted chapter, so please do enjoy! *whispers* And do review! X)

_ooooooooooooooo_oo_ooooooooo_o_ooo_o_o_o_oo

"Kufufufu…so who is the lightning guardian?" Mukuro was the first one to ask the moment Reborn finished giving out the rings. He was curious why Tsuna did not receive a Vongola ring.

"Who's the lightning guardian? Where is he?" Gokudera demanded, staring straight at Reborn.

The said principal smirked and shook his head. He should just let his student, Tsuna explain. However, when he turned his head, Tsuna was nowhere to be found. The brunette must have run off…

Feeling slightly annoyed, Reborn frowned when the guardian's present were getting noisier and noisier, shouting right into his ear.

However, Reborn had to admit that Mukuro and Gokudera were right. Who was the lightning guardian? Reborn had at first thought that Tsuna was just a normal teen and had planned for the brown-haired boy to be the lightning guardian. He had not expected that Tsuna was actually the Vongola boss.

It was a miscalculation on his part.

Reborn was ignoring the loud students as he went deeper into his thoughts….when suddenly Yamamoto spoke a sentence that caused panic.

"Sir, do you know where the lightning ring is? I don't see it on the table…"

Immediately, Reborn snapped his head towards his desk, suddenly a little nervous. The ring was gone. He remembered putting in on the table…where had it gone?

They could not lose the important ring…

"Go and search for it now!" Reborn roared and everyone exited the office.

…

It was then a thought struck him.

Tsuna must have taken the lightning ring with him.

Tightening his fists, Reborn growled inwardly. That Dame-Tsuna…

Reborn was now feeling extremely irritated. First there were a bunch of annoying brats buzzing around his ear, now; Tsuna was purposely giving him trouble.

Loading his precious gun, Reborn grinned. When he found his brown-eyed student, Tsuna was going to get it.

_tsuna_

Pocketing the lightning ring that he just took from Reborn, Tsuna hummed as he made his way back to the secret base. He knew who his lightning guardian was. His lightning guardian was another person who knew his identity other than the Ninth, before Reborn found out…

Flipping open his phone, Tsuna dialed a number and placed the phone at his right ear, waiting for a reply.

"Ciao, Lambo, how are you doing? Yeah…" Tsuna nodded when the call ended and smiled. He was going to pass Lambo the lightning ring later. He could finally relax after all that excitement because of the tournament. The tournament was finally over.

He could say 'bye' to violence…or not.

_reborn_

Reborn's wicked grin widened when he spotted Tsuna standing right in front of him. There he was, his troublesome student.

Walking swiftly towards Tsuna, Reborn raised his gun and aimed, snickering when he saw Tsuna's eyes widened in shock.

Ha.

_tsuna_r_

Tsuna's eyes widened when he realized that Reborn was aiming at him. It seemed that Reborn was pissed and determined to harm him, in a way or another.

Quickly rolling to one side when Reborn pulled the trigger, Tsuna groaned inwardly and shook his head. Just when things were ending peacefully, why must troubles pop out every minute?

"Hey, Reborn, what are you doing? Are you blind? Do you know who you are shooting at?" Tsuna called out as he rolled to avoid several bullets shot at him. For now, he could not do anything, not when Reborn was firing like crazy.

Tsuna just hoped that no one would past by…and that Reborn would be tired soon.

Reborn raised an amused eyebrow and chuckled before giving Tsuna a cold stare.

"Of course I do. I'm shooting at an annoying student by the name Dame-Tsuna." With that, Reborn shot a few more times.

"Hey, stop it! I'm your boss!" Tsuna exclaimed as a bullet whizzed past his hair. What was Reborn thinking? The principal should not be trying to kill his boss!

But, on a second thought, maybe Tsuna really pushed Reborn too much…

No way. Reborn easily aggravated by a few teenagers? There was no way…right?

It must the stress that was getting to him.

"What do you want? Just stop shooting! Please cease fire! I will do what you want!" Tsuna yelled as he hugged his head, still trying to dodge every single bullet.

It was then Reborn stopped and smirked at Tsuna. "You said it yourself."

At that instant, Tsuna truly regretted what he said. Reborn might have something evil planned out for him…

_office_

"No way, I don't want to!" Tsuna protested. He was now in Reborn's office, standing before Hibari and Reborn.

"Or do you prefer helping Hibari out by beating students up?" Reborn suggested, his eyes glowing with glee.

"Not bad, herbivore's skills are not bad." Hibari nodded in approval.

"No, no, no, I'll do it! As long as I don't have to face scary people and bullies…" Tsuna trailed off when he realized that he had unconsciously agreed to Reborn's request.

_toilet_

"Why, must I do this?" Tsuna cried as he scrubbed the toilet, complaining sadly to his friends. Yamamoto laughed and patted Tsuna's back, trying to encourage him.

"Ha, Tsuna, just think that you are doing well for the school!" the swordsman beamed as he passed Tsuna another piece of fresh cloth.

Gokudera snapped at Yamamoto but too tried to cheer Tsuna up.

"Don't worry, boss, you are doing great! Reborn-san must have known that you are someone great who wanted to help the school!"

Rolling his eyes helplessly, Tsuna felt tried yet a little happy. Some people just never change. Reborn don't change, Yamamoto and Gokudera don't change…and maybe Tsuna himself too, don't change.

_ooooooooo_oo_ooo_o_oooo_o

Yama: Hoped that you all enjoyed our story! XD

Oki: This chapter too!

Yama: We would be considering whether to have a sequel...

Oki: Anyways, thank you all for your support! XD *bows*

Oki and Yama: See ya soon! *waves*


	17. Bandages and suspicion don't match

This is a CHAPTER and with NOTICE (Please read).

**A/N**: Hi people, we are back again! We have decided to write a sequel for 'Four-eyes Tsuna'! *claps*

However, we decided to write the sequel here! Oh yes, the sequel's title will be 'Three-eyes Tsuna'! New characters (maybe) and storyline will be introduced! :D Enjoy~

(Updates will be slower)

**Summary:**

Tsuna the glasses boy is back in his dangerous school full of cunning people. Once again, he has to try to survive through the year, only with further complications. This time, there is a bandaged eye…?

* * *

**Three-eyes Tsuna (1)**

Tsuna sighed dramatically and pushed his glasses up, closing his eyes in helplessness. He was back to Namimori High again. It was the start of a new year and there Tsuna was, debating whether he should take a step into the school building or not.

The past year was hectic, with paperwork, practical training and school problems. Of course, that included the sadistic Reborn and the Vongola tournament Tsuna was forced into. Now, he had to once again attend the dangerous school…and face that Reborn.

He had to admit, he was kind of glad that his toilet cleaning duties were over…finally.

Tsuna still looked the same. His hair style and colour did not change; he still wore his old-fashion glasses. Yet, one thing was visibly different.

Tsuna's left eye was bandaged.

"Ha, Dame-Tsuna, I heard you cleaned the toilets!" Tsuna grimaced when he recognized the mocking tone of Mochida. Tsuna had really wanted his morning to be peaceful…

"What's that?" Mochida sneered as he roughly jabbed Tsuna's bandaged eye, his smirk stretching as Tsuna kept silent and lowered his head. There was no way the wimp-Dame-Tsuna, could have won him during the tournament. Even if Tsuna did win Mochida, there was no way the Kendo captain would admit it.

"I bet you got this injury just by_ tripping_!" Mochida laughed and walked into the school after one last hard jab to Tsuna's left eye.

"Have fun, I wish you good luck in surviving this year!" Mochida sang as he waved a lazy hand and turned away.

Gulping nervously, Tsuna was a little alarmed by Mochida's words, fearing for the worst that could happen to him. However, the brunette could not help but feel a little irritated by Mochida's words.

Those words actually reminded Tsuna of Reborn and his sadistic smile…

Shaking his head furiously in order to clear his head of Reborn, Tsuna gently touched his sore left eye and ran into the school building.

He had no choice in the matter at all. If he had a choice, Tsuna would not even have to or _need_ to cover his left eye. It would surely bring about concerns, troubles and many more complications, things that Tsuna wanted to avoid.

Tsuna had begun to feel wearier every passing day. Tsuna knew what was going on with his body, but the brunette just did not want to accept his fate…yet.

"Boss, good morning…" Gokudera immediately rushed to Tsuna's side when he saw Tsuna's bandaged eye.

"Boss, what happened to your left eye?" Gokudera cried in concern as he planted his face right in front of Tsuna's eyes, not believing what he was seeing.

Gokudera had not seen his boss for the past two weeks, and the first time in two long weeks the silver-haired teen got to see Tsuna, the brunette had such a severe injury!

How could he fail in protecting his boss?

"Who was it? I will bomb him to death!" Gokudera growled as he lit his dynamites, furiously looking around for a target to release his frustrations and helplessness. He blamed himself for not being able to protect his dear boss.

"Ah, Gokudera, don't worry about it, I'm fine." Tsuna held onto Gokudera's shoulder firmly, trying to reassure the silver-haired teen that everything was alright. Gokudera was about to protest, when he caught Tsuna's sharp look and held back.

Somehow, his boss felt a little different than usual, different from the year before. The brown-haired teen seemed to be more serious and Gokudera was certain that he could sense a familiar but unusual aura emitting silently from Tsuna.

Something was definitely different.

It worried Gokudera that _he_ did not have a clue what was different about Tsuna.

* * *

Tsuna lightly pushed his glasses up as he lay on the table, ignoring taunts and insults from his classmates. At the same time, he took the chance to pretend to be asleep, in attempt to avoid Yamamoto's puzzled and curious glances.

Tsuna had smiled reassuringly at the swordsman before claiming to be tired and closed his eyes.

The brunette knew that Yamamoto was concerned about him and his bandaged left eye, but Tsuna refused to be bothered by anyone else. The problem he was facing now was something he had to face on _his_ _own_.

Hence, Tsuna did not feel like entertaining anyone at all.

Not his classmates, his friends or even Reborn.

* * *

"Ah, I see that Dame-Tsuna is still the same, even after a year." Reborn sighed as he feigned a disappointed look, when both Tsuna and he were sitting face to face, back in the principal's office.

"Whatever, Reborn, what do you want?" Tsuna asked helplessly, feeling more and more tired as Reborn smirked. He was summoned to Reborn's office immediately after school, the black-haired principal not give Tsuna any excuse or chance to reject his 'invitation'.

Why can't anyone leave him alone?

"Ah, nothing at all, just checking how my _favourite_ student is doing." Reborn snickered before he leaned forward, his expression turning serious as he studied the wary Tsuna carefully.

Reborn had managed to keep track of his student's progress for the past year, even during the holidays.

Yet, the two weeks before school reopens, there was no news of Tsuna at all. There was no news of the Vongola Tenth from the school, his friends or even the Vongola family itself.

For those two weeks, it was as if Tsuna had disappeared into thin air, as if the brunette had not existed at all.

It in a way made Reborn feel irritated and a little rusty, him claiming to be a top-class fighter but unable to even locate his own student and boss. Hence, the principal decided to vent his frustration at the cause of most of his new-found troubles-Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Yet, Reborn had to admit, he was a little curious where the brown-haired student went those two weeks. Something must have happened to the brunette in those two weeks.

The air around Tsuna had _definitely_ changed, even if it was not obvious.

There was something that Tsuna was hiding from him, Reborn was certain.

Reaching his outstretched hand towards Tsuna's left, Reborn was about to touch the teen's bandaged eye when Tsuna abruptly stood up and backed away, instantly alert.

"What are you doing?" Tsuna nearly snarled, his right hand covering his left eye, glaring at Reborn defensively.

Reborn blinked blankly before composing himself, his narrowed eyes observing Tsuna closely. Giving Tsuna a cool smirk, Reborn slightly shrugged.

"I'm just wondering how you got that injury on your left eye." Reborn feigned concern in his voice, not giving anything away. Judging from the brunette's reaction, Reborn could be sure that the injured eye on Tsuna was related to the mysterious two weeks when Tsuna went missing.

If only Reborn could get that bandage off Tsuna…

"Was it family violence?" Reborn intended to continue their conversation to get more information out of the suspicious Tsuna, but Tsuna had enough.

"It's not really your business, principal. Please excuse me." Tsuna's tone was unexpectedly cold as the brown-eyed teen bowed and left the office hurriedly, not caring if his behaviour was rude or unusual.

Raising an eyebrow when he was left alone in the office, Reborn tapped a finger on his chin as he considered Tsuna's strange behavior. The more the brunette was trying to act normal, the more suspicious it was.

Smirking widely, Reborn picked up his phone and dialed a number. Something was going on, and Reborn was going to get to the end of it.

There was no way the principal would let a mere student get away with such a rude comment, even if he was Reborn's boss.

After all, Reborn was an educator; it was _his_ _job_ to 'guide' his students to a correct path.

* * *

Tsuna frowned deeply as he ran along the corridor, ignoring the confused looks and whispers he got from his other schoolmates.

Right now, all he wanted to do was to get home fast.

Pressing onto his left eye, Tsuna clenched his teeth in concentration as he continued running in urgency.

He had to find a way to solve his problem, there was no time to lose- for his glasses would soon be useless.

* * *

Oki: Hope you enjoyed it! :)

Yama: Please do review to tell us how it is! .

Oki: Thanks and bye~~


End file.
